Appearances
by FluffehAaron
Summary: Lucario is fairly famous now in Cameron town. Lots of people want to meet him, to talk to him. I am one of them... But how could he notice an ordinary and boring boy like me? / Yaoi story, human/Lucario.
1. Chapter 1 - Rain and Wind

As you read this, keep in mind that english is not my mothertongue. This was really hard to write. Enjoy!

What is it about this world that has always bothered me?

How selfish and hopeless people can be. Or at least that's what I was thinking, laying in bed, on that depressing, rainy tuesday morning ; my summer vacations had just started but I already had to deal with the same bullshit that made me so damn angry, every year. Every single year, I had to put up with what I thought was the worse about others ; how they only think about their own little self and forget about what persons around them might be feeling. Hell, even people they "love".

What I'm getting at is... Basically, there's a big number of shitheads who really don't give a damn about the personnality of a person. All they care about is the physical appearance ; of themselves, and of the guys or girls around them. Ever wondered why ugly or fat people are thrown aside of society and why some of them become what we call "jerks", denying any social contact with others? Well maybe it has to do with how others treat them in the first place...

I sighed. Again, I was getting moody because of the rain. I got up, stood in front of the window and slipped my hands in my pockets ; the raindrops were hitting the glass panels, guided by strong gusts of wind who emitted a long, gloomy whistling against the walls. The sky looked like a puffy, grey blanket of heavy clouds, inflated by rain that was constantly falling. From the heigt at which I could admire it, my entire village looked like it was mourning as the shadows of the many houses were shaken by intermittent thunder. I was lucky enough to live in a house situated on top of a hill and enjoyed a pretty nice view.

"Heavens are crying today..." said I in a low, quiet voice.

And as I looked over the entire village and a little to the right, I could see the castle, dominating the rest of the little town by it's imposing size. I sighed again, but this time, I could feel a spike of sadness in my own voice. I knew what was really troubling me wasn't the bad weather ; but it was the only reason I was sometimes going to that castle, in the hopes of seeing him. I wouldn't always do ; but when I did... When I did see him, hear him talking or, even better, exchange a short, unexpected glance...

I smiled at that thought. I never dared talking to him...

"Damn, that means I'm just a creepy stalker" I thought, rubbing the back of my head in shame.

Yeah. I probably was a creepy stalker... But hell, I had decided that today was the day. I'd go to his usual training camp, in the forest, hoping that he was there, and I'd talk to him for the first time. I knew he would train there very often because I just happened to overhear a conversation between him and the queen where he explained what he was doing of his days. Since then, I just kept doubting, scared of his reaction if he ever saw me, noticed me. It was the perfect chance to get to know him, though...

"It's a bad weather to bond but... Oh well, I guess..." I complained, grabbing my coat and umbrella.

Outside, the storm felt a lot stronger then it did in front of my window. The rain was hitting my umbrella with such force that in combination with the hurling wind, I could barely keep it over my head. But I was bravely fighting this weather as I was heading for the forest, where the heavy ropes of rain would be less strong. I approximatively knew where I had to go.

But as I was getting closer to the training camp from whence I was hearing fighting noises and a voice, my steps started getting heavier and heavier... My legs didn't work as well, my breathing was getting erratic and little tears blurred my vision. I covered my mouth with a hand right as my steps completely stopped. The sounds, which were still relatively quiet from afar, echoed in my head like a loud gong, a bell that rung in my head indefinitely. I could feel my blood strongly pulsating in my temples and running down my body, like boiling ; my entire body was alert now. My fear and anxiety reached their peak and for a second, my body didn't react at all.

Then I heard one, loud grunt from the training camp. It was clearer than the others ; and it snapped me out of my fear. I wiped my tears away, took a deep breathe. And took another step.

The sounds were getting closer. Closer and closer, every second, every step. Now I was a few meters away. That was... That was it.

I walked around the trees that surrounded the training camp and entered it, my heart pounding fast inside my chest...

"WATCH OUT!"

Everything went so fast ; I was only able to see clearly for a short second, only to realize that I was in the way of a log that was about to hit me. From the size of it, I'd probably get crushed. I closed my eyes... And waited.

But nothing happened. All I heard was a loud thud and some kind of grunting ; and as I understood that I didn't get hit, my entire body started shivering. I opened my eyes again... Only to see that he was standing right in front of me, his back turned to me, and he had stopped the log with both his hands. I took a step back as he let go of the log and turned to face me, clearly angry.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked into his big, red eyes for a second, mine starting to be blurred again by the tears. I started trembling, in an even stronger fear than earlier. He crossed his blue-furred arms against his chest. His blue and yellow fur was wet because of the rain and his paws were covered in mud.

"I...I'm sorry, Lucario, I..."  
"Go back." he said as he went back to the center of the training ground. "You have nothing to do here."

I took another step back. There. I had fucked it all up because of my own stupidity. The only chance I had of being able to meet Lucario was gone to shit because I wasn't able to do anything more than being a clumsy idiot. And now he probably just saw me as another annoying kid.

I picked my umbrella up, turned around and, without a word, headed back home. However, as soon as I was far enough, still inside the forest, I leaned against a tree and cried. Cried, cried. Cried my eyes off. Sat down on the muddy ground and curled up to cry. My body was shaken by long shivers as I kept whining in sadness, gripping my own pants, tugging on them in rage, rage against myself. I stayed there for a few minutes, releasing my own stress and shame in a riverfull of tears. It just felt better to release my negative feelings this way.

In an outburst of anger and disappointement, I threw my umbrella away... Only to see that he was standing there, a few feet away from me. Lucario was just looking at me with a somewhat embarassed look. From how he looked at me, he had probably just arrived there.

"What are you still doing here?"

I stood up and wiped my tears away, blushing in complete shame. Great. I had annoyed him and now I looked like a whiny little crybaby.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... to... I don't know, to do what I did..." I stammered clumsily. "To interrupt your training..."

Lucario sighed and picked up my umbrella. He came closer, opened it and gave it back to me. I looked up at him, my eyes still full of tears.

"I told you to go back home, Paul" he said with a strict voice, but he didn't sound angry anymore. "You're going to catch a cold here."

For a second there, just a second... Our gazes met. Only for a very short second was I able to gaze into his eyes, as he shared my umbrella. My cheeks turned bright pink... Until he turned around and left.

Speechless, I did the same. I couldn't utter a word, I didn't even know what to think anymore.

But a sudden thought stopped me right in my track. I looked back.

My name. He had just said my name ; "I told you to go back home, Paul"... How did he know my name?

The next day was a torture. All I could think about was him. While laying in bed, the pictures of how he looked at me, under my umbrella, kept replaying in my mind, over and over again, without a stop. I once again could see his beautiful red eyes, turned to look at me, I could see his strong body, closer to mine than it ever was, I could hear, again, the sound of the rain falling on my umbrella... Our umbrella... And as I closed my eyes, I could feel all of it like it was happening again.

But then I thought about what happened in the training camp ; how I came at the perfect wrong time to be the biggest annoyance. And everytime this replayed in my mind, I sighed. I had been... the perfect dumbass.

But then... Once again, I'd think ; "how did he know my name"? And my heart would start beating fast in my chest, again. He clearly said my name, I knew that, I heard it. But how? I had never talked to him ; I didn't say my name to him ; so how?

Knowing how confused and torn apart I was, I decided to change my mind. And I got up, on that wednesday morning, only to see that it was still raining.

I went to the bathroom to take a good, warm shower, hoping this would relax my tense muscles. I undressed and looked at myself in the mirror. A pretty normal male teenager. Not very tall, not very pretty. Long, dark, messy hair, brown and green eyes. My body wasn't something to be proud of. I wasn't fat ; I wasn't slim either, my belly was just a little round. I wasn't muscular, nor had I anything special. I was just... A teenager.

I slipped inside the shower and turned the hot water on ; it instantly started pouring on my body. I sighed, closed my eyes, lifted my head and enjoyed the warm sensation. Definitely, this was one of life's best feeling. I didn't clean right away, I just stayed there in the shower ; I could feel every one of my muscles relaxing in my body ; from my neck, to my shoulder and my back, even to the legs. Damn...

I took the shampoo bottle in a hand and poured some on the other. I rubbed it on the top of my head first, then on the sides. Then I took the rest of my hair and rubbed it softly, making sure that every single inch of hair was cleaned. Greasy long hair really isn't pretty to look at and it was very important, even if I was a boy, that I regularly took care of it.

I then threw my hair back and kept the shampoo on it while I was cleaning my body. My parents had bought one of those caramel-scented shower gel, and damn, did it smell good. And as I rubbed my body with the shower gel-covered glove, it was like I was cleansing my soul of all my problems and stress. This very simple, daily process of taking a shower was surprisingly effective... Between the hot, relaxing water, the smells of shampoo and soap, and the very simple feeling of cleaning yourself, it was definitely a good way of starting the day.

But then came the moment when I had to get out of the shower... I hurried and put on my bathrobe, shivering because of the sudden cold. I quickly dried my hair and body with a towel, put on some pants, and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. My parents were apparently still sleeping. I looked at the kitchen clock ; seven AM. Damn...

Then my eyes turned to the window. I could see the rain and, in the distance, Cameron's castle. And I thought about him again... What was he doing right now? Was he thinking about me, like I was thinking about him...? Was he annoyed at the thought of how I reacted? And how the hell did he know my name? I sighed again and rubbed my eyes. Thinking like this wasn't going to help...

But maybe talking to him again would? Just... Just to apologize. I'd try to find him in the castle and apologize to him. For everything... Even if that would be far from the relationship I dreamed about, that would still be enough. I just didn't want him to think that I was another annoying little brat. I was pretty young compared to him though... Would he even take me seriously?

I shrugged and prepared my breakfast. I'd do it, then I'd leave him alone. I didn't deserve to be with him anyway...

"Yes, I won't be long, I promise" I said to my mother as she saw me taking my coat and umbrella again.  
"Yesterday you came back covered in mud. Please, don't try and look for Lucario again." she asked me in a soft voice.

I sighed. I had told her everything and she perfectly knew that I loved Lucario. I had the luck of having an understanding and loving mother, but this time I couldn't explain the complete chaos that had gone through my mind before taking the decision to go see him again. I smiled, waved, and went out.

In about twenty minutes, I had reached the castle's entrance. I stood there, looking at the open doors ; a few persons were visiting the main hall, where some of Cameron's relics were displayed for all to see. The place was very quiet, in a kind of respect for this highly historical place. A century ago, not far from here, the great battle of Cameron took place, a war that opposed two huge armies. Aaron, Lucario's former master, sealed Lucario and sacrificed himself in order to end the war and save the kingdom. Lucario was only recently freed from his seal, about a year ago, and since then, was all alone.

As I was reminded of our town's history, something caught my attention. It was Lucario ; he was in the castle and was heading right towards me. For a second at least, that's what I thought ; but I quickly realised that he hadn't seen me. I breathed deeply. Relaxed. And came closer to him.

"U-Um... Hi Lucario..."

His ears perked up in surprise and he looked at me... From his face, I could tell he instantly recognized me. He didn't say a word. I guess it was pretty obvious that I had something to tell him.

"I... Huh, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. The way I acted... How I interrupted your training. I'm... I'm really sorry."

I respectfully bowed after apologizing then looked up at with a very shy and unsure look. He silently nodded, as a way to tell me "it's okay".

"Just tell me" he said, "Why did you come to my training grounds?"

The question surprised me as much as the fact that he actually talked to me, which I was not expecting at all. I stayed speechless for a second.

"I... Well, I... Wanted to see how you trained..." I replied in an even shyer voice. I was lying, of course, and it was probably pretty obvious.

"How I train...?"

I looked down at the ground and rubbed a spot on the floor with my shoe, extremely shy. Dammit, why was I born such a bad liar?

"I can show you."

The answer left me so confused that I uttered a vague "sure". He moved his head and kept walking, as if telling me to follow him. Which I did. I walked behind him as he was headed to the training camp ; both of us were silent. He wasn't asking any questions and I didn't have anything to say... I wasn't yet aware of what I was doing ; I was about to spend some time with him.

Very quickly though, we arrived. The place was a somewhat big forest clearing, in a quiet place of the woods ; a dozen of logs were strapped to higher branches with strong, thick ropes. I watched it for a second and sat down on a rock, a few feet away.

Lucario still wasn't saying a word. He closed his eyes and his hair started rising and stopped when they reached a perfectly horizontal position ; they simply hovered there for a second... And all the logs started moving, all at once. I contained a gasp of surprise and almost let go of my umbrella... But I remained speechless when I realised Lucario was dodging every single one of the logs, which were rocking back and forth in a large pendulum motion, in every direction. The pokemon was swiftly avoiding all of them, even hitting them sometimes to give them more speed. While his eyes were closed...

And I kept watching, silently, as he went on for about ten minutes, without a stop, without a break in his focus and without any visible sign of tiredness or weakness. He then managed to get out of the vast zone where the logs were swinging while still avoiding them, and came to me. He looked at me.

"So... t-this is how you train?" I asked clumsily.  
He nodded. "This training I learned from my master Aaron."

He turned to look at the logs. I didn't reply. I was just watching him... Being so close to him made me feel extremely uncomfortable and happy at the same time. I was afraid of looking annoying or stupid, but my heart was beating so fast every single time he talked or looked at me.

"It requires unbreakable focus and courage" he continued. "I never was able to reach the strength of my master".

I looked at him, admiring how strong yet how modest he was. He definitely deserved respect... He turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, it's your turn now. I hope you watched carefully."  
"... What?" I said, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, it's your turn to train. If you wanted to see me, it must be because you want to learn the ways of the aura."

I stared at him, completely confused and lost now. So he was expecting me to do this thing with the logs? Well... I couldn't back down, now that I had started to create a lie. I couldn't just tell him that I just wanted to stalk him anyway... I stood up, put my umbrella down and stood in the middle of all the logs. My legs were shivering. I swallowed my saliva nervously.

"So hum... I... I'll have to avoid them all? D-do I have to close my eyes?"  
"No. I'll just make three of them move. And you can keep your eyes open" he sighed.

He stared at me ; I was worrying so much, shivering like a little girl.

"Tell me. Do you know what you're doing?"  
"N...Not really?"

I was completely confused by fear and when he started walking towards me, I seriously thought he was going to yell at me or punish me, and a scared look came across my face. But he gently took my hands and showed me the position to be in.

"Your hands are very important. Switfly move around the logs, and always make contact with them. Don't avoid them."

I looked up at him as he took my arms to position me. My cheeks turned bright pink and our eyes met again as he glanced at my face to see how I was reacting. I gazed at his eyes, once again... And he stayed longer this time...

For a second, I felt like he was pulling me towards him...

But he simply backed away. "Get ready", he simply said. I nodded, unsure about what was going to happen ; but at my surprise, when the logs started moving, only three of them did, and they were a lot slower. Lucario was probably the one to make them move ; I started clumsily avoiding the logs as best as I could... Moving from right to left, trying to follow the advice of Lucario, my original stance quickly became a panicked stance and I fell right on my butt after avoiding another log. I looked over to my right. Lucario had come up to me.

"...That... Wasn't so bad, I guess" he concluded. But I felt in his voice that what I just did was terrible.

"I...I don't think I'm made for this, Lucario..." I replied, little tears forming in the corner of my eyes from the shame. I could feel Lucario's stare on me.

"Maybe you are. Your aura is..."

He paused. Looked away.

"Nevermind that. Get up, we're done for today."

I obeyed and got up, to try and wipe the mud off my pants. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Lucario was still looking away. I bowed respectfully again. "Thank you very much, Lucario" I said with a shy voice. But this time, he turned his head to look at me. He stared at me. No, he didn't stare, he... He gazed. He looked deep into my eyes. Without a word. I did the same. He was... beautiful... His red eyes were hypnotizing.

"Be careful on your way home", he said in a low voice.  
"...You too."

I quickly turned around to hide how hard I was blushing. My heart was pounding, my hands shivering as I took my umbrella, and my mind was complete chaos right now. Wow... Did I really just get as lucky as to be able to be so close to Lucario, right now? I headed back home without looking back, knowing my heart would probably explode if I did.

"Paul! Come on, you're covered in mud again!" my mother complained at the sight of my dirty clothes. "Thanks for listening to me, you idiot."  
"I love you too, mom" I said with a smile. I knew my mother didn't mean that insult ; it was just our way of talking to each other.

And as I put my coat and umbrella away, my thoughts went to Lucario again. What I had just lived was incredible... For a second, when he looked at me... I felt something strong. Something... Intimate. Something undescribable. Something warm, under that cold rain... Something warm, in that muddy and silent forest. Something that my fragile heart felt in all its intensity. And I knew... Deep inside, I knew Lucario felt that too. I knew it. He had to have felt it.

I looked through the window, watching the castle. It looked like such a quiet place to be right now. I could see little streams of water falling from the roof of one of the tower to lower ones to the main roof, snaking their way between tiles, meeting with other streams of water, growing, to end up falling to the muddy ground, like a little waterfall. And behind one of those... I could see someone. A blue figure...

I smiled... Put my hand on the window, and gazed at that figure... He was looking in my direction. I couldn't see the red of his eyes, from where I was. But I could imagine them.

"C'mon Paul, you're right in time for dinner, for once."  
"What did you cook?"  
"Waffles!"

I turned around to go to the kitchen, then... Hesitated. Turned around again. The figure was doing the same... Leaving. I smiled again...

"Well someone looks like he's happy..." she laughed when she saw my dumb smile. My sister was already eating the first waffles.  
"Got a new boyfriend?" the latter said, with a little grin.  
"What? No! Don't I have the right to be happy?"

I was clearly not convincing. Born a bad liar, heh...


	2. Chapter 2 - Soft Breeze

The incredible afternoon I've had the day before had left me more confused than anything else. I was happy of course, crazy of love and daydreaming all the time, but... Was I supposed to go back to the training camp? I had started a lie after all, telling him that I wanted to see how he trained. It was obvious that I was lying, but it at the very least would be an excuse to see him... Right?

Under the shower again, I was thinking all of this through. I wanted to go back ; I wanted to feel one of these magical moments where he gazed into my eyes again. So there I was, planning every word I would say, rehearsing in the shower, choosing every single word very carefully so as to give a good impression to the one I love... Was I really taking a shower to relax now, to clean up, or to look as good as possible to Lucario? A loud knock at the door of the bathroom however, snapped me out of my own thoughts.

"Stop talking to yourself and get out of there" said the deep voice of my father, "you've been here for an hour".

I could feel in his voice that he was amused and not aggressive... He probably had heard what I was saying. Oh, well. I quickly finished my cleaning, got out, put my bathrobe on, hurried to dry my hair, and left the room. I headed for the kitchen where I prepared a bowl of cereal ; there, I found my mother, putting some aluminium films around sandwiches and filling water bottles. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked.  
"Wait, you mean you don't know?" my mother replied. "We told you three times already. We're going to visit your sister. We won't be home for four days."  
"Oh, that's right. Wait, so she's going too?" I asked again, pointing to my other sister who was waiting outside for them to finish packing up.  
"You really do have the attention span of a goldfish, huh? Well, you know who to call if you have any problem."

I shrugged and smiled to her. I wasn't really interested in going there ; two hours of travel by car would make me bored and sick, and I'd be bored at my sister's too. They knew it, and I didn't blame them for going without me. They kissed me goodbye, went to the car and left. I went outside to say goodbye again, and kept waving until they were too far away to see me. Well... That was pretty fast. So I was alone for four days now. It's really useful to have a short memory sometimes ; great news are even better when they're a surprise!

I walked back to the kitchen to finish preparing my tea. And while I was trying to open that damn sugar box, a crazy thought came to mind. Since I was alone here... Maybe I could try and bring Lucario here? I chuckled like a little school girl at the thought, imagining Lucario here. The idea seemed so weird ; it was like Lucario belonged in an entirely different world than the life I had here, at my place. My passionate love, and my unimpressive life... They seemed so far apart. And to be honest, if that had happened, I don't know what I would have done.

The human mind is a really interesting thing to try to understand. It's very paradoxal and unpredictable, in every way ; for example, take someone with very low self-esteem, someone very unsure of him or herself... Like me. Now, give that person a goal. If these persons, who can't even trust themselves, manage to achieve even a little bit of that goal or see a little ray of hope towards that goal, they'll discover a brand new kind of feeling. Confidence... In some persons, this paradox will be stronger than in others ; in some cases, this newfound confidence will lead to great things. Sometimes not...

That's what I was thinking as I headed for the forest, once again. I wasn't expecting to find him ; it was just a possibility to me. I was trying my hardest not to think about him, to better acknowledge the fact that he probably wouldn't be here. I hated feeling disappointement has hope dies ; and to be honest, I just wanted to take a good, refreshing walk in the woods.

Thank god, the rain had stopped. With my warm coat on -because it was really cold, even in june-, I was fighting the cold wind and trying to forget its harsh frostbites, but I was still pretty happy that I didn't have to bring an umbrella. I wasn't a big fan of the intense heatwaves that summer would bring ; I liked cold and wind a lot more. But rain was still terrible when I went outside.

And indeed, Lucario wasn't here when I arrived ; the place however, was surrounded in a sort of strange silence. A heavy silence. I went up to the logs, touched them. They were completely still. Actually... This entire place was completely still. Despite the wind, the treebranches weren't moving ; and the feeble rays of sun who would eventually pierce through the leaves above me seemed like they were frozen. I walked backwards and leaned against a tree, looking at the scene. It looked so surreal...

I closed my eyes and lifted my head, taking a deep breathe of the fresh, cold air. This forest had a very special smell... A smell of grass, of leaves, of rain... This deep smell, this smell that gave me peace every time I came around these woods. The smell of nature.

Suddenly, I thought about him again. About Lucario... I sighed deeply. I was constantly harassed by the picture of his beautiful face and hypnotizing eyes, of his strong body, of his soft fur... And as I was leaning against this tree, I was imagining how he would hug me and kiss my face slowly, his hands touching all my body.

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Get out of my mind, for god's sake" I whispered, slightly smiling.

"Were you... waiting for me?"

A very familiar voice broke the deep silence this forest was in. I jumped when I heard it and saw him instantly ; Lucario was standing to my right and looked at me with a mix of embarassment and surprise. I looked at him, a very clear blush appearing across my face.

"W-well... Not really, I... I just came here to take a walk..."

My shy look and unsure voice seemed to amuse him. He nodded gently with a very little smile and came closer.

"I was having a walk too."  
"You... You're not going to train? I can leave if you want" I added very quickly, "I really don't mean to bother you..."

My voice toned down when I heard him slightly chuckle. It wasn't really laughing ; but a very noble, amused chuckle. He stared at me.

"You don't need to worry this much, Paul."

I nodded and looked down, avoiding his embarassing stare... Then I realised. He had just said my name again. I had to ask, this time ; not avoiding or forgetting again.

"T... Tell me, Lucario. You... said my name twice since we met. I never said it to you... How did you know I was called Paul?"

His ears perked up slightly and a look of sincere surprise came across his face. He looked away, and for the first time, I saw him slightly blush.

"I heard it when you were talking to your friends, in front of the castle", he simply replied.

Yeah, I would go there with my friends sometimes, but I never noticed Lucario was here ; and I certainly never thought he had such a good memory. I didn't really believe him, but I still didn't ask further, seeing how embarassed we both were. I took the initiave to break this silence... I didn't know a lot about Lucario, and I thought that maybe talking about himself would make him feel more comfortable.

"Tell me..." I uttered. "Do you live in the castle?"  
"No. I sleep outside." he simply said, which surprised me.  
"Wait. So you've never slept in a bed? You've never... you know... lived in a house?"  
"And what about it?"

His aggressive reply shocked me and surprised me. He seemed angry and ashamed about this fact and I had apparently just said the worst thing I could say. The air seemed really cold all of a sudden, all around me, and little tears formed on the corner of my eyes because of it...

"I-I didn't mean to... Ah, sorry Lucario..." I replied, sincerely sad.

He seemed to have settled down after this sudden anger. Of course, he didn't scream or show fierce rage ; but the way he just shut me up made me feel a lot more stupid than if he DID scream. As he crossed his arms and looked away, I was seriously considering just running away or... Or leaving, or just being far away from here, secluded in a distant place. I had to say something to make up for my mistake...

"B-But maybe I could show you my house?"

Dammit. He looked straight at me, right in the eyes, trying to see if I was mocking him. I regretted those words instantly, for they were probably the worst choice I could have made. He was probably going to refuse anyway ; I looked down and pinched my own hand behind my back.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked. "You've been acting strangely around me."

That remark pierced my heart like a dagger of ice. "I... I just... I don't know..." were the only words I could stammer after it hit me. Now he was suspsicious of me. Maybe he had realised my feelings and got annoyed by it, maybe he was just fed up with my clumsiness and stupidity ; whatever it was, he didn't seem happy, and it was time for me to leave.

"...I'm truly sorry, Lucario. I'll just... Leave, I guess..."

Which I did. I turned around and left. Walking fast, I didn't look back. I bit my own lip and breathed deeply, trying not to cry again.

I quickly headed back home, removed my coat and threw it randomly on the couch, and let out a loud grunt of anger. Fucking hell. Why did I have to always say the worst things? Especially with someone like Lucario... But then why would he ever feel any affection towards me anyway? He's a pokemon, and he's a male. Male pokemons don't fall in love with male teenagers like me. That just... doesn't happen. Why the fuck would I have so much hopes? Why the FUCK would I say those things, knowing perfectly that he would reject me in the end anyway?

I breathed. Deeply. Once, twice. "Settle down, Paul, settle down". I sounded and looked like one of those annoying girls in those romantic movies or series, panicking over the littlest things. If I wasn't able to bond with Lucario, then too bad. Move on, nothing to cry over. That's what I had to think. I had to be strong ; strong like he was. Like Lucario was. How could I ever think about him and not die of shame if I was such a weak person?

I went to the kitchen, tears falling down on my cheek uncontrollably despite my huge effort to contain them. Well, if I couldn't control them, I should at least let them flow down. I'd feel better, probably. I took a mug, poured some water in it and put it in the microwave for one minute. A tea, that's what I had to do ; drink a tea!

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and closed my eyes to breathe again. After one minute though, the microwave beeped and I opened it. Just forget Lucario for now! I took a bag of tea and let it infuse in the steaming water. Nothing to cry over, be strong. I used a spoon to make the infusion faster. Just... think about something else. Think about the goddamn TEA.

I shook my head and groaned of frustration over the chaotic blurr of thoughts that was going on in my mind. When the infusion was done, I took the warm mug in my hands, leaned against a wall and drank it. Damn it ; too hot, and I had forgotten the sugar. I looked over to the window, avoiding the forest and castle to admire the town. It really was beautiful ; it spread very far away. It looked so... Quiet, though. So peaceful.

"I wish I could be as peaceful", I sighed.

I closed my eyes. Okay, I felt better, I had settled down. So what had happened back there? I said the wrong things, at the wrong time, to the wrong person. Lucario got a little angry ; but then he said what was probably bugging him since he met me. Maybe he had understood my feelings towards him, maybe not, but I was clearly weird when I was around him. So... Yeah, I thought I would be too ashamed to face him ever again.

It didn't feel right, but... I guess I just had to forget about him. I had done a little too much, I had pushed my luck way more than I should have had. Lest I would fuck it up more than I had already, I decided that I would stop going to the forest until I had a clear indicator that I should.

I breathed, and took another sip of my tea, drowning my own little problems in the warm drink. Still too hot. And I had forgotten the goddamn sugar again.

The day went by pretty fast, like any other day during the summer holidays. And when the night came, I had forgotten about the incident and was relaxing in front of a movie, one of those stereotypical action movie, with a stereotypical badass hero, with a stereotypical deep voice and cool punchlines. Not a great entertainement, but a great way to relax! I was probably one hour in the movie, and the Sun had already disappeared outside for his sister the Moon to show up.

It's only then, as the hero of the movie jumped out of an exploding building, that I heard a soft knock on the door. I stood up, curious and also a little worried about who that could be. I looked at the clock as I went up to the door ; midnight. Who could come here at midnight? I opened, carefully.

The first thing I saw and recognised was his red eyes. I gasped and took a little step back...

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier" he said in a low voice, almost in a growl, looking away.

I looked at him. Lucario... He was standing right here, apologizing to me. I hesitated for a second ; when I thought I had forgotten about him for once, and pretty quickly too, he came to my house to see me.

"Before you ask any questions, no, I didn't stalk you, I simply seeked your aura through the town."

I was looking at him, staring into his eyes, which he purposely turned away from me. I was trying my hardest not to cry ; even though he wanted to still look proud and strong, I felt behind these words an undescribable kindness. He actually... Cared about me. He took the time to look for me and had the courage to apologize.

"I...It's alright Lucario, don't apologize... A-and please come in, it's cold outside..."

He let out a slight grunt and came in... But from the way he looked when he saw the living-room, I realised that yes, he had probably never been in a house before. The entrance was a small corridor, that lead to the kitchen on the left and a bigger room on the right, with a table and chairs, a sofa, armchair, and a big TV in front of them ; the walls were completely white and the room had a kind of modern look, with contrasting colors and everything being where it belonged. He walked around the room, inspecting every little detail of it. I noticed his mouth was slightly open and I chuckled while whiping a little tear that was still rolling down my cheek.

"Do you want something hot to drink?", I shyly asked.  
"I'm not cold."  
"B... But you're shivering..."

He looked at his hands ; indeed, they were shivering. He looked at me with a slight blush and shrugged. I smiled and went to the kitchen, where he followed me. He inspected the room the same way he did the living-room, as I was making a hot chocolate for him. Nothing special here ; a frige, a table and four chairs, an oven and a microwave, heating plates, and cupboards everywhere to put all the kitchen stuff. I put two teaspoons of cocoa powder in a mug and poured milk in it, then put it in the microwave. I saw Lucario jump as it made a loud noise when I turned it on. He was standing still in the kitchen ; he didn't know what to do or say, and it was really, really cute and amusing to see him out of place.

It felt so weird to see him standing there. A familiar sensation came back to me ; this sensation that Lucario belonged in an entire different world than my life here. But here he was. Five minutes ago, I was shutting my brain off in front of a stupid movie, and now Lucario was in my kitchen, looking at me, while I was about to give him a drink... I smiled a little. He was so cute right now... His ears were folded down just a little and he couldn't stop blushing. I had never seen him so shy.

The microwave beeped, making him jump again, and I took the mug off. "It's hot", I warned him while handing over the mug. He took it and looked at the mixture, then at me, and at the mixture again. I could see he was very unsure.

"C'mon. It's not poisonous, I assure you it tastes good", I said.

He grunted and took a sip of the drink, softly. He seemed to be thrown off by the heat at first ; but he then glanced at me.

"It... tastes good" he shyly concluded.  
"See?" I chuckled. "Just softly blow on it if you want it less hot."

Which he did. But afterwards, he just emptily stared at the mug. I could tell he was hesitating, but he then stared at me, right in the eyes. It made my heart beat faster, if that was even possible.

"Why did you come see me, Paul, the first time we met? When you almost got hit by the log... Why did you come?"

Obviously, he knew my excuse was a lie. I looked down. I didn't know if I had to tell the truth to him. Would he think I was mad? Insane? Or just plain weird? Either way, I wasn't in the mood to make up a lie.

"I... Don't be mad, alright?" I shyly asked, finally able to look up at him again. "But I wanted to talk to you... Y-you see", I quickly continued as I saw he was starting to react negatively, "many people in this town know who you are. But all they see in you is... Is how handsome you are. And... And I couldn't stand that..."

I looked down again. I didn't want to see how he looked at me.

"I just... I wanted to know you better. I couldn't stand people only seeing how handsome you were, and forgetting your... your personnality, yourself..."

In the middle of my sentence, he came up to me. He put the mug down on the table and... Softly, very slowly, I felt something so, so soft, and warm touch my hand... It was his... I looked up at him ; he was blushing, his ears were folded back and I could see he was very unsure of what he was doing. My heart was pounding so fast inside my chest I thought it would maybe explode. He was so close. And... His fur was so soft on my hand... So warm...

We were both blushing hard.

"Thank you", he simply said, trying to stay proud and tall.

Outside, I heard the rain starting to fall again. It hit the window, harder as the storm grew and the wind rose, its high pitched whistle echoing inside. Lucario gazed into my eyes, deeply. Both our breathing patterns were faster now.

"...I... That's what you want, right?" he said, turning his head to the right in shyness. "Your aura, it's... Always so warm when you're around me. It's like a flame... It burns and grows when I look at you. When I look into your eyes... You aura becomes bright and strong..."

He was still holding my hand and squeezed it softly as he was saying that. I couldn't utter a single word. Everything I wanted to say was stuck inside my throat and I simply couldn't stop looking at him. My cheeks had probably turned red because of how hard I was blushing. I couldn't think straight. Everything had stopped existing around us ; there was nothing, nothing else than him and I, and his deep, soothing voice. He was hypnotizing me, for sure...

"I never understood that. I never understood why it did that... Why you aura was shining so brightly. Yet... It wasn't destructive like a flame... I felt it wasn't anger..."

He suddenly stopped and looked down. He let go of my hand and took a step back ; and it was like he broke a spell he had cast on me. It was like everything around me existed all over again, like the world was choking me with all its sudden weight.

"That's... That's what humans do when they like each other, right?" Lucario asked. "You hold hands?"

So it was as I had thought ; he didn't really know what he was doing... Of course. Trapped in a staff for one hundred years and alone since then ; I shouldn't have really expected any experience in social contact... But despite that, he still looked incredibly cute.

"Y-yes, in a way... But I have to thank you too, now", I replied. "Thank you for not rejecting me..."

He wasn't looking at me. He was avoiding my gaze. He nodded and took the mug again, drinking the hot chocolate to hide his embarassement. I was embarassed and shy too, for sure... But I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. What I had just lived was beyond words. And his fur... His fur... it was so soft... Now I just wanted to pass my hands through the fur of his chest, to bury my face against his neck and smell it...

"Thank you for the drink, Paul. It was really good..." he began. "But I have to go for now."

I looked at him. I tried not to show how sad I was, but I guess it was pretty obvious.

"W-wait, you're not going to go out with this rain?"  
"I live outside. I'm used to this."  
"Still... M-my family won't be here for four days, you could stay a little... Right? I mean... You're going to live better here than outside..."

I was trying my best to convince him to stay but this time I couldn't look at him. I knew I was taking the risk to make him angry again, but I just wanted him to stay, so bad. And at my biggest surprise, he seemed to agree ; he simply replied "I guess", and looked away. I cleared my throat.

"So... Hum, you've never slept in a bed, right...? Well... Would you want to try?"

He stared at me, again. "What do you mean?", he asked. Well... I couldn't be more explicit, really. "Follow me". I went up the stairs to the first floor and opened the first door to my right ; this bedroom was pretty simple since it was the one we kept for guests or friends to stay for the night, but Lucario seemed amazed when he saw the bed. He touched it with his hand, pushed against it, testing how soft it was. Then he sat on it. I chuckled and came closer.

"So? Do you like it...?"

He nodded.

"Hey, you're supposed to lay down... Look. You lay down under the blanket... Then you rest your head on the pillow... Like this."

He was doing what I was saying as I was saying it. At the end of my sentence, I could see that he was in heavens ; he was trying to keep a straight face but he was blushing and it was pretty obvious that he liked it a lot. I smiled to him. I didn't want to bother him any more than needed.

"Well... I hope you sleep well, Lucario. If you need something, I'm on the room on the other side of the corridor."

He nodded again, and I left the room. I closed the door and smiled happily. Was Lucario really sleeping in my house right now? I bit my lower lip and headed downstairs to turn off all the lights and the TV, to close the door and windows, and went in my bedroom. I started undressing, keeping only my underwear as pajamas, and slipped under the blanket. I started relaxing... The images of today's events replaying in my mind, like they would every night... What happened in the forest this morning, how I tried to forget all of it, and how Lucario came to apologize, to finally end up sleeping, here... Quickly, my thoughts became erratic, irregular, unpredictable, changing every minute. I was already in a state close to dreaming ; everytime I tried to focus, my thoughts or memories would flee...

"Paul?"

I suddenly woke up from my half-asleep state and got up when I recognised Lucario's voice. I took my T-shirt and put it in front of my underwear to hide it and opened the door ; he seemed really shy and blushed when he saw I was half naked and trying to hide myself.

"Y...Yeah?" I asked with a sleepy voice.  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up. Can you... Come help me with something?"  
"Yeah... Right away, give me a sec..."

I yawned and put on some pants before heading to his room. He was standing near the window. "I... can't figure out how to open it" he simply said. I chuckled, turned the handle down and opened the window for him. The poor Lucario seemed so embarassed he couldn't figure that out that he didn't say a word ; I chuckled and smiled to him.

"Why aren't you wearing any shirt...?" he simply asked.  
"O-Oh? I'm sorry, I didn't think it would bother you..."  
"It doesn't!", he replied, apparently worried that I might have been hurt by that remark.

I looked straight at him and opened my eyes wide, blushing even harder now. He noticed it.

"T-That's not what I meant!"  
"A...alright, Lucario, I think we both need some sleep..." I said to try to leave before all of this got too awkward for both of us.

But as I left the room and started to close the door, I heard him sighing and saw him rubbing his face in exasperation. I left to go to my room. Damn... Him and I, we really were two complete opposites. And that created awkward situations, all the time... Though in all honesty, all we did was taking turns in being shy and reassured by the other. "What a weird relationship that would make", I whispered to myself.

However... My thoughts and dreams, this time and that night, were all about him...

The next morning, after a long and deep sleep, I woke up to a sudden noise of something breaking. I opened my eyes slowly and, grunting and hurrying, I got up to dress up again. I wore large sweater pants and a very large T-shirt, which was at least two sizes bigger than what would fit me. I tied my hair up while going down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

"Lucario? What happened?"

As I finished tying my hair, I entered the kitchen to a panicked Lucario... Who had dropped a mug on the floor. He tried his hardest to keep a a straight face but he had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry Paul, it's just so little, it slipped out of my hand and it fell on the floor, it instantly broke, I really didn't mean to..."

He was speaking fast and... My god, he was really thinking that he did something terrible! I came up to him and rubbed the back of his hand, very shyly and clumsily, because I didn't dare take it and squeeze it.

"It's all fine, Lucario, it's really no big deal... We have at least six more..."

I cleaned the floor of the mug pieces and threw them in the appropriate bin. I looked over to Lucario ; his ears were folded back in shame and... He looked so adorable...

"Did you want to make hot chocolate?"  
"I... wanted to make one for you..."

I think at this moment, at this sentence, I blushed harder than I had ever in my entire life. I looked at him, not knowing what to say, left speechless by the incredibly cute and kind thought behind that. So that's why he felt so terrible!

"To thank you for welcoming me here."  
"Y-you really don't have to thank me for this... It's... Well... I thought I was bothering you..."

He shook his head in denial and stayed silent... I didn't say a thing too... My heart had just melted from what I had heard... But seeing how embarassed and ashamed he was of the situation, I knew it would be best to do something ; so I told him to follow me. I had thought about this a lot, and I was hoping that he would like what I had prepared for him, because I really didn't know if this would have been a good idea or not... And so he followed me to the bathroom.

"I don't think you've taken any showers in your life?"  
"A... Shower?"  
"It's our way of cleaning ourselves."  
"Oh... Well... I clean under a waterfall..."

I chuckled. "You're going to like this a lot more, then", said I while leading him inside the bathroom. The shower was pretty simple ; a huge, opaque glass plate prevented anyone from seeing who was inside. Shampoo and shower gel bottles had been put on the edge of the shower. There were a lot, many of them empty though...

"It's pretty simple. This is to turn the hot water on, and this is to turn the cold water on... You'll have to turn both of those on at the right level to get the perfect water temperature", I explained while looking at him. I took a shower gel bottle from the closet next to the shower and showed him. "When all your fur is wet, you... Have to rub this on it. It's a lotion for pokemon fur... We always have one bottle here, just in case."

I looked at him as I was done speaking. He didn't seem too sure about what he was going to do, but he nodded and got in the shower. I took the shower head and adjusted the temperature for him, trying to feel what would be best for him. And I couldn't stop smiling ; it sounded so funny to me that I was giving Lucario his first shower! And he seemed so unsure and hesitant that it made such a funny contrast, compared to the proud and noble look he'd have most of the time. He seemed to notice how amused I was and turned his head away.

"Hey, tell me if this temperature is good enough for you."

I pointed the shower head towards his feet so he could feel the warmth of the water ; he shivered a little and nodded politely, apparently avoiding any word if he didn't need to talk. Smiling, I put the shower head back ; he seemed a little reluctant as the water hit his body but he quickly got used to it.

"I'll leave you to this right now, Lucario. Just call my name really loudly if you need help..."

He looked at me with a very worried look. "Um... Can't you just... Stay here? I... I'm not sure I understand how this works...", he stammered shyly. I giggled, blushing, and nodded.

"Sure. Normally this is something very private for humans, but... I guess we all need a first time. Here, give me your hand."

I turned up the hot water a little when I saw he was shivering and took his hand ; I poured some of the special lotion in his palm, the one that was designed for pokemon fur. He remembered what I had told him and started rubbing his fur and body, the gel quickly becoming a white foam. He spread it all over his body and I tried not to look as he did so... I sure as hell wasn't used to teaching someone how to shower, and certainly not the one I had loved for so long.

"Do I have to clean my back too? B-because I can't reach it with my own hands..."

I looked at him. I blushed hard. He blushed hard. We exchanged a short glance and our eyes turned away.

"Don't even think about it", he quickly added.

The rest of the shower went swimmingly. Well, there really was nothing difficult or technical about it ; when he finished cleaning and rincing himself, I quickly explained how to use a hairdryer, and I dried his fur fairly quickly. Then followed a long awkward moment... What we had just lived, we both knew it, wasn't something we'd experience everyday. Even if he had never taken a shower before, he understood how intimate such a thing is, and why I was so embarassed. Once again, he tried to keep a straight face... But... Something had happened. Between us. This... thing, that I had felt creating between us, now was even stronger, there was no doubt. There was something, I didn't know what, but... Something strong, bonding us together. Something we couldn't avoid. Everytime our gazes met, everytime I touched his fur or he touched my skin, everytime we were close to each other, everytime we talked ; we would blush and feel shy. It felt as if we were blind to something important, as if we unpurposely avoided it. It felt as if my beating heart was trying to tell me something.

Despite that, when the evening came, he had to leave. He "had a lot of fun" and thanked me for my hospitality. But it was raining outside again and I insisted ; no, he had to go this time. He "couldn't abuse my kindness" anymore. And so I took my umbrella to accompany him outside, before he left. This day had been incredible with him and I was sad that it had to end ; but before he turned his back to me to leave, he faced me and gazed into my eyes. For a moment there, I felt my entire body becoming numb. My face turned bright red and I couldn't move anymore ; he wasn't moving, but... The air had become so heavy all of a sudden.

He moved his head, just slightly. Closer to mine. He was still under the umbrella with me. He looked at me, hesitating, just a little, pausing... Then I saw his face getting closer and closer. I couldn't move. I couldn't say a word. Everything was going in slow motion now. The world had ceased to exist again, and even the rain had stopped.

And right as I thought my legs would give in, he gently pressed his lips against mine. Tilting his head to the side because of his muzzle, he insisted as his mouth caressed mine in long, slow rubs. I opened my eyes wide at this sudden sensation, then... Closed them. Forgot everything, focusing only on that single moment. His hand squeezed mine again as he was sharing a tender kiss with me. I felt like it went on for hours ; I felt like we could never be separated again. But we did... Slowly, he broke the kiss, but his lips stayed so close to mine that I could feel his hot breathe... I looked into his eyes... I was crying again.

"That's what humans do when they love each other, right...?" 


	3. Chapter 3 - Shining Sun

The wind seemed to be blowing harder now. It gently shook my large clothes and slipped under them as I watched Lucario leaving, walking away from me. The rain was still hitting my umbrella with great force ; but I wasn't moving. I couldn't. I was outside, wearing a thin shirt and pants, in the intense cold of this rainy day. I should've been cold ; I should've wanted to go inside as quickly as possible. But I could still feel the softness of his lips... And it was still diffusing a wave of intense warmth all over my body, making me shiver not of cold, but of love. My own body could not believe what I had just lived. I still wasn't moving. Just looking at him, until he had disappeared behind a house. Only then did I feel the cold air and walked back inside.

He had just kissed me... KISSED me... My most loved one, the one I had dreamed and thought about so much... He had just kissed me. I didn't do it ; I didn't ask for it ; he had done it himself. So he loved me... I sat down or, more precisely, let my body flop down on the couch and breathed deeply. There it went ; my heart was pounding like crazy. But this time it wasn't of fear, anxiety or shyness. It was of intense love and happiness, of seeing my dream come true all of a sudden. I knew... No, I felt that he perfectly understood how important a kiss was. I felt his emotions... I felt that bond becoming stronger than ever, unbreakable. And deep inside... I knew he would come back. I knew I had to not go back to the training camp. Because as he kissed me... It felt as if we had shared a little more than a physical contact. It was a lot deeper than that.

I was looking down the floor ; my brain was processing what had just happened. But as he finally did, the joy followed the shock. As I suddenly woke up from a sort of dream state, a big smile came across my face and I stood up, raising my arms.

"HE KISSED ME!" I yelled out of pure happiness before letting my entire body fall on the couch.

I started laughing like a little happy girl, my body shaken by uncontrollable giggles. I really must've sounded and looked incredibly clich and annoying right now ; but hell! I didn't give a damn... Little tears rolled down my face and I took a cushion from the couch to hug it. I'd wait for him. I'd wait for all eternity if that's what it took. But I'd stay there for him... I'd stay right here. Just to taste his lips again...

The next day was surprisingly sunny. After three days of rain and wind, the Sun finally showed its face again and warmed our little town of a pleasant warmth. I could almost go outside with nothing but a T-shirt again! But, of course, that's not what I had planned for the day. First of all because I wasn't the type of person that was entertained by the simple fact of being outside, and secondly, because... I was waiting. I remembered what I promised myself the day before ; I'd wait for my lover to come back.

Even though this sounded easy, it really wasn't. I couldn't stop and do something inside like watching TV or reading a book, because I was way too nervous and impatient. But I couldn't go outside either ; there was nothing interesting to do besides looking for Lucario and in the state in which I was, I didn't really want to hang out with my friends. It was the afternoon already, and I was starting to be extremely nervous. Would he REALLY come again? Was I thinking wrong? Maybe I just had to go back?

I was about to flop onto the couch for the thirtieth time when I heard a clear knock on the door. I ran to it, my heart starting to fill with hope. I breathed deeply when in front of the door, and opened it as calmly as I could. And... It was the frickin mail dude. He had a package for my parents ; probably for my father, since he had been renovating an old car recently. My voice apparently showed how annoyed and disappointed I was while he gave me his tactile thingie to sign, as I heard him sigh slighty. Of course, it was barely fucking working ; I had to push as hard as I could against it to be able to write anything. He handed over the package, thanked me and left. I closed the door and let out a loud groan of frustration. Jesus Christ! He had to come THIS day, at THIS moment!

I threw the package on the table and went to the kitchen to eat something. I needed some sugar after that, dammit. I angrily bit down on some cookies and looked over to the window of the kitchen, which was on the front side of the house. From there, I could see the small ascending path which lead to my house, and I basically had a good view on the entire town. This sight helped me settle down a little. Well then... Back to waiting.

So the evening had come faster then I had expected, and the sun was now slowly finishing its long way across the sky, bathing the town in a beautiful orange light. But I wasn't enjoying the beauty of the moment ; I was restless, nervous. I just wanted to see him again. But I was too afraid of going out. I was just so scared of bothering him! I was watching the outside from the same spot I did after the mail dude gave me the package, in the kitchen, in front of the window, hoping to see him. I was completely torn apart by opposite feelings and thoughts.

Although... Afterall, I thought, was he even going to come? I mean... He's a proud and noble pokemon, and a male... Maybe he had realised how wrong our relationship would be, and had been thinking it through? But right as I was about to leave the room and lose hope, I saw a very familiar silhouette, appearing at the bottom of the path in front of my house, coming closer and closer.  
I recognised him from this distance, because of the eye-catching color of his fur... And I thought I couldn't be more reckless ; I ran to the bathroom, looked at myself in the mirror, adjusted my hair a little, and ran back to the kitchen. He was still walking up the road. Oh god, he seemed to walk so slow. I couldn't wait anymore.

I walked to the entrance, opened the door and took just one step... Just so he could see me. And I froze ; I originally wanted to jump at him to hug him, but I was just way too shy for that. It looked like he stopped when he saw me standing there, waiting. But he walked towards me again. Closer and closer, my breathe was starting to be erratic, closer and closer, until I could see the red of his eyes, until he was right in front of me. I shyly joinded my hands behind my back and looked at him, blushing. It felt strange to see him again after our...

"Hello..." he simply said.  
"H-hi, Lucario... Um... Come in, please..."

I entered the house again with him next to me. We went to the living room and both sat on the couch, looking at each other. We were saying so much things, without using any words. Two shy lovers... I looked at his hands and began a movement to take them in mine.

"C-can I...?" I asked, hesitantly rubbing the back of his hands.

He nodded ; I could see he was still very unsure. I took his big paws softly and squeezed them in my hands... I blushed hard, but couldn't contain the big smile that spread across my face. I still couldn't believe how soft and warm they were. I caressed them with my thumbs, felt this fur I loved so much. I didn't really know if what I was doing was romantic or just completely awkward, but how could I be daring with Lucario?

"Listen, Paul", he began, already worrying me. "Should we really be doing that?"

He stared at me. I looked down. I was afraid he would say that.

"I... don't know, Lucario...", I replied. "Do you truly love me...?"

He avoided my look again and didn't answer at first. "I don't know." was all he said. I sighed ; I didn't know what to say anymore. I had been scared that this exact scene would happen.

"So you... you just got carried away...?" I asked with a voice that was starting to shake because of the tears.

He turned his head to me. His ears folded back on his head and he seemed truly sorry.

"...Please, don't cry, Paul... D-don't cry..."

He hastily and clumsily squeezed my hands with his, stopping the little tears that were about to roll down my face. I gazed into his eyes. I was so confused, and so was he. We were complete opposites, and he had never experienced love. It must have been terrifying for him, especially since he had a very proud personnality. I felt like he had to put that pride aside every time he was talking to me, and... In a way, I understood what must have gone through his mind at this precise moment. So I looked at him, again. And I saw so many feelings... Fear, confusion, anxiety, shyness. And hidden behind all those doubts, I could see a little glimpse of love...

"I don't care if it's wrong or if people look at us like we're some kind of weirdos", I said, "All I care about if how you feel about it."  
"Listen..." he began. "I... I think I love you... Even if I don't... really know what that means, I think I do. I feel... I feel warm inside when I look at you and..."

He suddenly stopped talking as I squeezed his big furry paw in my hand. We exchanged another gaze, a silent gaze ; we were both as confused, clumsy, and shy.

"When I kissed you yesterday, it... it felt great" he added, now looking down.  
"Do you want to... Um, you know... D-do it again?"

He still avoided my gaze but a bright blush tainted his face, showing what he thought in a more expressive and clear way than if he used any word or sentence. He was sitting on the couch and was looking down at his feet. I was probably completely crazy for doing this but...

I slowly climbed above him and sat on his lap, facing him. He looked at me, blushing harder than ever with an expression of sheer panic ; I had no idea why I was doing this, but I couldn't stop now. I rubbed his chest and passed my hand through his fur, feeling his muscles.

"W-what are you doing, Paul?"  
"I... I don't know..."

Because I was sitting on his lap, our heads were exactly at the same height. I wrapped my arms around his neck shyly and approached my head from his. I could feel his hot breathe against mine ; he was panting a little and our hearts were beating fast. We were so close to each other... In such an intimate position... I was starting to breathe erraticaly too and I felt a long shiver go through my spine as we gazed at each other, one last time. I closed my eyes and pressed my mouth against his...

We both let out a little noise at the same time in each other's mouths ; he groaned and I moaned, losing ourselves in this incredible sensation... I felt his big arms wrapping around me and squeezing me against him as we kissed again. One of his hand rubbed the back of my head as I tilted it to kiss my lover better... He suddenly insisted on my mouth, getting a moan out of me ; his lips caressed mine a little more strongly than before, his warm and soft lips... I couldn't stop shivering now as he kept me tightly pressed against him. I passed my hands through the fur of his chest again... He kept groaning and I kept moaning shyly... Then suddenly, he pushed us to the side.

I fell on my back on the couch ; surprised by this sudden move, it took me a second or two to open my eyes... To see that Lucario was on all four above me, his hands firmly pressed against mine and next to my head, gazing at my eyes and panting... I felt weird and tingly when I realised that he was between my spreaded legs...

"L-Lucario..."

But he didn't give me the time to talk any further ; he kissed my mouth again, with a sudden... Hunger. He wasn't violent ; he was wild, like a feral pokemon... I moaned again but quickly gave in to the kiss, shivering uncontrollably and breathing harder, through my nose. I slipped my fingers between his and closed my eyes, enjoying the deep and loving kiss of my lover above me. It felt so... So warm. I could feel his legs pressing on the back of my thighs as he kept rubbing his lips against my mouth and his hot breathe invading it... I couldn't move apart from shivering and I couldn't say anything more than moans...

When he slowly broke our kiss, he stayed fairly close to my face, gazing into my eyes. He was panting too. We just wanted to kiss each other so much, we didn't have time to breathe. Only then did I realise that my shirt had slipped a little from the fall and my belly was exposed to the cold air ; we kept gazing at each other for a while before he gave me a last, single, deep kiss...

"T... That was great..." I said with a shy smile and a shivering voice, which he noticed.

"W... Why are you shivering so much...? Are you cold?"

He looked down and saw that my shirt had slipped above my belly. He gently brought my shirt down again ; but while he did, his furry hand rubbed against my skin, making me slightly gasp.

"W-what? What is it, Paul?"

"N... Nothing", I replied, turning my head to the side shyly. I avoided looking at him, but I could clearly feel his gaze on me. I heard him say something, but it was like a little whisper that I could barely hear. "What was that?" I asked shyly.

"I-I said... You're beautiful..."

I blushed even harder but this time, tried to gaze into his eyes. Dammit, why was I still so SHY? I couldn't even look at him without feeling my heart at the brink of explosion...

"You're... You're beautiful too..." I replied. "T-the most beautiful person I ever saw..."

I felt he couldn't resist anymore. He assaulted my mouth again, kissing it with fierce, deep love... I slipped my arms around his strong body and rubbed his fur while he tasted my lips again, breaking our kiss only when we couldn't breathe anymore. Everytime, we would look at each other, smiling, while we panted hard. He caressed my cheek softly with his paw to kiss me better ; I put my hand on it, sighing of happiness in our kiss. He was still on all four above me...

Once we were done kissing, I looked at the window. Damn! It was night already... We hadn't seen the time passing by.

"We... We should go to bed", I said.

"Y-yes..."

He slowly got off me and stood up ; it felt so weird now, so empty. But when I tried to stand up, my legs were shivering so much that they almost gave in. We both went upstairs and we separated to go to the same rooms we had last time.

When I undressed and slipped in bed, I instantly started to feel sad. I needed my lover again. I needed his kisses, his hugs, his gentle rubs. I needed him. I grunted in frustration and turned the other way. I closed my eyes... I could feel the taste of his lips again. Damn... I would never have thought that he kissed so well... Was it instinct?

"Paul? Can I come in?"

It was the voice of Lucario. I barely had time to reply that he opened the door. I saw his blushing face first, than he came in the room and closed the door. I grabbed the blanket and brought it up to my face, almost completely hiding ; I had nothing but my underwear on and I was so damn shy.

"Y-yeah?"  
"Well... Why don't we sleep together?"  
"U-um..."

He walked to the bed, blushing. He was about to remove the blanket.

"N-no no no wait!"

I had said that too late. He slowly removed the blanket, but only then did he understand I was almost naked. I shivered and whined of shyness, hiding my underwear with my hands. D-dammit, and now he was staring at me, looking at my body like that... I felt so incredibly shy and uncomfortable, I didn't know what to say nor do.

"Paul, don't hide...", he said while he laid down next to me.

He brought the blanket up to hide my body ; I felt he was sorry to see me so shy, but this cute way he had of trying to comfort me made me feel instantly better. We both laid on our sides and looked at each other. I felt his hand on my hips and gasped ; he removed his hand ever so slightly, liked surprised.

"Your skin feels so soft Paul...", he said. "It's... It's so different from your clothes..."

He put his hand on my skin again. I shivered and looked at him, unsure, before turning the other way. He came closer and hugged me from behind, one of his arms below my neck and the other wrapped around my body, his hand against my belly. I sighed as he pressed his entire body on mine, even his legs, and I looked at his hand rubbing my skin... I shivered hard. I could feel hot air rolling against the back of my neck, and I understood his face must have been fairly close. D...Dammit... I was getting stiff down there... I was hoping, wishing to god that he wouldn't notice.

Thankfully, he didn't. He had closed his eyes and wasn't moving anymore ; and quickly, I felt his breathing pattern becoming slow and regular. He was asleep... I smiled and tried to fall asleep too. It wasn't very difficult... Even though my entire body was heated up like crazy, the way he was holding me against him, the way I was cuddled against his soft fur, made me so comfortable it didn't take me very long to fall asleep...

The next day, I was the first to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes, still a little dizzy from the long night I just had. When I felt somebody against my back and spooning with me, I didn't understand at first... But I smiled quickly afterwards, remembering the passionate and loving evening I had had with Lucario. He was still sleeping... I put my hand on his, chuckling at the fact that we were still in the same position.

But... I quickly felt something was off. Something... something long, and hard, was... Pressing against my... my rear? A hard blush came across my face and it didn't take me long to realise what it was. I... Had never thought pokemons could get morning woods too. And it was making me incredibly nervous and... and kind of horny at the same time...

I bit my lips and tried to forget about this weird sensation behind me. It felt odd. It was probably stupid of me to think that pokemon didn't have any way to mate, but... I had never, ever thought I would wake up one morning and feel Lucario's genitals against my rear. I mean, I... I had thought about doing stuff with him but... I'd have never imagined it a reality...

Suddenly, I felt Lucario moving. He was waking up. Oh dammit, dammit, dammit. I stopped moving, faking I was still sleeping. I felt a soft kiss on my cheek and he got up, leaving the room ; and as soon as he did, I sighed and flopped over on my back. Slipping a hand under the blanket, I rubbed my own underwears. Fuck... I had gotten a hard on... I couldn't really jack off right now, lest he would come back, and I didn't want him to see me like that, waking up with a big bulge on my pants. So I just... laid there, waiting until I didn't have a hard on anymore. I laid there, thinking... Could I even do sexual stuff with Lucario? First off, he was a pokemon, I was a human, it was wrong and maybe illegal. But that was the least of my problems. The thing is... Wouldn't it hurt me?

From the way our relationship was going, if I ever had sex with Lucario, he probably wasn't going to take it up the tailpipe. I was. And that's the way I would've liked it anyway. But I never had any experience with taking stuff up "there" ; and from what I imagined, it was probably going to be pretty painful during our first time. I sighed... "Oh, well", I thought, "I shouldn't bother with that just now." Lifting my blanket, I looked at my underwear. Good! I could go eat breakfast now...

I dressed up and went down the stairs. In the living room, it smelled like... Hot chocolate? I headed for the kitchen ; Lucario was standing next to the window and a bowl of hot chocolate on the table. He greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning, my dear."  
"You... Did it all yourself? From watching me once?"

He nodded. I blushed, chuckling, and came closer ; I took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"That was the best night I ever had."

He chuckled with a deep, sexy voice, and brought his paw up to my face to rub my cheek. I softly pressed my face against his big, furry hand and closed my eyes, smiling. It still felt incredibly soft.

"So what do you want to do today, honey?" I asked.  
"That's all up to you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I still had a hard time realising that I was with the one I had loved for so long.

"I guess we'll just spend the day together..."  
"That's all I'm asking for."

I chuckled and he nuzzled my cheek cutely ; I rubbed my cheek against his, blushing... Before I could react though, he turned me around and put my back against the wall ; he gazed into my eyes with a little grin, purposely putting his hands on the wall at each side of my head. In this position, while I was looking up at him, I really felt like a trapped prey... Which didn't bother me at all, though... When he gave me a deep kiss on the lips, insisting with passion, even pushing my head back a little, a long shiver went across my spine. A shiver of pure and intense love... But I faked a struggle, carried away by the way he was treating me. His lips kept caressing mine, over and over, making sweet noises of a true kiss... And I let him... I was letting him have my mouth...

When he broke our kiss and slightly pulled back, his face still fairly close to mine, his grin had widened and he was chuckling of a deep and sensual chuckle.

"My prey... My beautiful prey."

I blushed and gave him a rather submissive look, breathing a little faster. He grabbed me by the hips and brought me close to him, our bodies rubbing and pressing against one another. But as he started giving little kisses on my cheek while gently wrapping his arms around me, this weird feeling got me again... I was getting horny again, and I clearly felt how I was starting to be hard...

"W-wait, Lucario..." I stopped him, pushing his shoulders back a little so I could look at his eyes. "I was thinking..."

I hesitated for a second. Looked down, in shame for what I was about to say.

"Yes?"

I was afraid of his reaction. What would he say?

"Well... You know, since... Since we're a couple", I began, blushing harder, "But you're a pokemon... Would we... Y-you know, have sex?"

He righted himself out of sincere surprise, his eyes widening at that thought. I avoided his look even more, my face was now completely red and I was shivering so much.

"W-well... I... Didn't think about that."

"Of course he didn't", I thought. There was only one person to think about sex during the first day of a relationship, it was me.

"I... Well, Paul... It all depends on you, but... I... guess we could try, one day."

"Y-You think?"

"Yes. I'm afraid it might hurt you, though."

I nodded. Yes, it probably would, and I'd need to "prepare" myself a lot for this. Afterall, I was a complete virgin down there...  
When I looked up at Lucario again, I saw he was blushing. Now... How would he react if he felt how hard I was down there? I-It wasn't my fault, alright?! I... I never had such an intimate and sensual kiss with someone! I wasn't a pervert, just... Really inexperienced, is all... My body was reacting weirdly to this. And I was just a teenager too, for heaven's sake... How was I supposed to act around such a handsome and sensual male?

"L-Lucario, you know I... I wouldn't do it if you don't want to, right? I mean, I don't want to bother you with this... I... I don't want you to think I'm a pervert, it's just, I don't know... A-and maybe you think it's wrong, and maybe it is, bu-"

The way he smiled shut me up instantly. It was like an amused smile, expressive enough to tell me exactly what he was thinking. I turned my head to the side, blushing in shame.

"You are so cute when you are worried", he said. "Just let me have your lips, again..."

I couldn't contain a slight gasp when he squeezed me against his strong body ; I was blushing harder than ever now as I put my hands on his chest, shyly gazing into his eyes. He brought his face close to mine, close enough so I could feel his breathe rolling against my mouth. I was shivering hard and panting a little.

"I want to have you all day long."

I nodded, barely able to enunciate a clumsy and shy "o-okay" because of my blurry and dizzy mind. Everything about him made me dizzy. And as he passed his hands along my back, I felt his lips against mine, once again... I closed my eyes, moaning in that deep kiss, moaning because of that warm and wet sensation again... I wrapped my arms around his neck... It felt so good, once again ; I was completely addicted to him...

This time, though... I felt something different. Something... Warmer. It was his tongue... I gasped as I realised he had slipped his tongue inside my mouth and was now licking mine, slowly, gently... My body shook of a long shiver and I literally melted against his body, moaning a little louder. He pinned me against the wall, still squeezing me, his tongue starting to move faster inside my mouth ; now he was exploring it, licking everywhere, making me whine like a little virgin. My heart was pounding in my chest and I couldn't do a thing... Once again, I was letting him have me. But I only understood that I was letting him have my entire BODY when his hand slipped under my shirt and rubbed my back, the fur of his paw touching my skin. I broke our kiss, panting hard now and shivering like crazy, a little string of saliva hanging between our tongues.

"L... Lucario, I... I don't know if... A-aren't you...?  
"Ssssh..."

He silenced me instantly by kissing me wildly, his tongue quickly invading my mouth again. I moaned louder at this wet sensation he was giving me ; he was starting to be very different in the way he handled my body. He felt... Feral. Wild. Hungry... But only then, when he grabbed my thigh and lifted it, did I realise he was carried away by lust and by his primal instincts. And he was doing a great job at making me submissive and vulnerable too, as he exchanged incredible tastes and saliva with me. Was he really inexperienced? Because he was... Just perfect.

But I broke our kiss again, little tears forming in my eyes because of the overwhelming lust and love. My breathing pattern was fast and erratic, and so was his.

"W-what are you doing, Lucario?"

Suddenly, he seemed to snap out of it. His eyes widened and he let go of my leg, his ears folding back on his head. He backed off, like scared.

"Oh dear Arceus, I'm sorry Paul. I'm so sorry..."

I was left completely clueless about what was happening. The only thing I could do was take his hands gently, a little worried about his reaction.

"Lucario, what's wrong?"  
"I just... Got so carried away. Remember, I'm a pokemon and we have instincts. Urges. And I'm afraid I might hurt you because of these urges."

I nodded ; just like I thought. This was also a reason why I was so worried it might be wrong for a pokemon and human to have sex. I rubbed Lucario's chest softly and kissed his muzzle tenderly.

"I think we need some fresh air."

About a few minutes later, him and I were walking down the streets, heading for the forest, side by side. The village looked funny now ; last time I walked down this path, I was nervous like crazy and I was still this little anxious teenager trying to get to know Lucario. Now I was next to him and discreetly holding hands with him. We were trying to take the less populated roads but people would sometimes see us, and look weirdly at us. Most people knew who Lucario was and it must've been strange for them to see him holding hands with a little teenager like me. Maybe they thought he was some kind of a brother to me? Because I really didn't think anyone would suspect how close we were. So anyway ; we were going to the training camp. Lucario was pretty worried and sad about what had happened earlier, how he barely controlled his feral instincts ; and we both agreed that a training session would get his mind off things. I probably wouldn't participate, but just watching him was enough.

We walked through the village and finally arrived at the forest. I was feeling somewhat strange now, suddenly remembering everything that had happened here. Lucario squeezed my hand. He seemed to feel the same. We entered the forest and after about a minute of walking, we arrived. I sat down on a rock and watched him as he started training silently.

The air was heavy. These last days had oscillated between rain and cold to sun and warmth. Thankfully, the aggressive sunrays were barely piercing through the leaves, and I was in the refreshing shadow of a low oak tree with a thick foliage. Again, this part of the forest seemed awfully... Still. Just like last time I had come here, the few beams of light seemed frozen and the breeze didn't seem to affect the trees, who weren't moving at all. The only things moving right now were the logs, and Lucario.

I watched him for a while. Man, he was going and going! He didn't seem tired at all, too. Quickly bored, I looked at the oak tree behind me, looked at the branches. It seemed climbable. I was able to pretty easily climb up there ; I sat on a thick branch, looking at Lucario. Heh! Waddaya know, it was pretty comfortable up there. When my lover finally took a break of training, he first looked at where I was sitting five minutes ago. Then examined the place with his eyes, searching for me.

"Lucarioooooo~!" I called happily.

He instantly lifted his head to where I was. Smiling, he came closer to the oak tree.

"I climbed up there!"  
He chuckled. "That's very good, my dear."

But then, in one powerful jump, he was able to get to the height of the branch and land on it swiftly, as light as a feather. I blushed of shame, remembering how I clumsily got up there, and crossed my arms.

"That's just cheating!" I whined.  
"No, dear. Just training."

He sat on the branch, facing me, right in front of me. I giggled when he took my hands, forgetting my shame, and he gave me a deep, loving kiss on the lips. He tilted his head to the side, so as to taste my lips better. And so did I ; sighing in happiness and love, I rubbed my lips on his and insisted playfully. I felt him smile. I simply lost myself in the kiss, squeezing his hands and rubbing them with my thumbs, tenderly. He seemed so proud and cold when I first met him, but... He was incredibly sweet... Caring, and very affectionate...

He pulled back from the kiss and looked at me with a smile. I blushed and bit my lips, overwhelmed with love. We gazed into each other's eyes, exchanging many, many emotions that probably couldn't be explained with words.

"I've always loved you, Lucario", I admitted. "Since the first time I saw you. You were so beautiful... I was dying to see you, to talk to you."  
"I know, sweetheart."

I opened my eyes wide.

"W-what?"  
"Well, I... I had noticed how you were looking at me. It intrigued me at first. I was a little worried too. But sometimes, when we were exchanging a short glance, I saw how you were blushing. I couldn't help but find that cute..."

He turned his head to the side and his glance became vague, like he was lost deep within his memories, a little shy smile showing what his heart was feeling.

"I never really dared ask. You know who I am. I'm not the type of pokemon to walk around talking to every person I see. But I'm glad... So glad you came to me."

I blushed when I felt him squeeze my hands. He was so damn beautiful right now... It's true that I've never been very discreet nor subtle in my life, and it's true that I'd been attracted to Lucario for a while now... But I didn't think he would notice it. I mean ; I'd always thought that I was just one more human in a mass of other people he didn't care about. I didn't think I was "that one teenager who creepily looked at him". I giggled nervously and he nuzzled my cheek before giving me a short kiss.

"If you don't mind my sweet Paul, I'll resume my training."  
"Go ahead, handsome..."

He got off the branch and landed lightly on his feet. He walked back to the logs and started training again. I sighed and flopped against the trunk of the tree, melting like a piece of marshmallow above a fire.

Love is strong. So strong... It's a subtle poison. It slowly flows through your blood, slowly, ever so slightly taking control of every single inch of your body. You don't realise that ; you can't, because it feels so good. But before you know it, you're not in control anymore. HE is... He's deciding every and each one of your moves, him, who gave you that poison you call love. Before you know it, you're his slave, his pet, you can't really think straight anymore. It's not that you don't dare resist of that you're afraid ; you just can't. Because that poison... That damn poison... It's unavoidable. It's strong. It's slow and vicious like a snake. It slithers in your mind and body. You think you're in control, but you're really blinded by that slithering, hissing snake, whispering in your ears, every day and night, every second of every minute of every hour...

"You love him... You know you do..."


	4. Chapter 4 - Warmth

The night was quickly winning over the day now as the moon rose up in the sky, shining its beautiful light over the tired town. The townspeople, one by one, were starting to go to bed ; shops were closing and bars opening, most of the shutters were closed, and slowly, so slowly, every yellow light in the village disappeared, apart from the discreet lights of the lampposts. The mystical, white, pure light of the moon was now the main source of light everywhere. In very few windows could a light be seen now ; but one of these, atop a hill, was the light from my house.

I was in the kitchen, standing near the window and looking at the village through it, thinking. I was apparently one of the only person to still be awake in this town. I was pretty tired from the long day I just had, but also really happy ; today was the important, unique day when I discovered love with my sweet Lucario. Or should I say, we both had made sure that the other wanted this relationship, this magical, intimate relationship between a male pokemon and a male teenager, this forbidden and taboo relationship. I smiled at that thought ; it sounded so funny and surreal at the same time, that we both shared this strange love. I was pretty exhausted though ; spending a day full of such strong emotions could easy tire one's mind and body, and I was no exception.

Right as I put down the cup of tea I had just drunk, Lucario entered the room. He smiled to me and a slight blush came across his face.

"Should we go to bed?"

I nodded and walked to him, heading to our room, walking next to him. While we walked, I couldn't resist but to take his hand. He chuckled nervously, and so did I. Damn, the idea of going to bed together still made us pretty shy. When we arrived there, I went to the other side of the bed and looked at him. He blushed even harder and turned around when he rather quickly understood that I wanted to undress, which I did, and hurried to slip in bed on my side, putting the blanket over me and up to my mouth, partially hiding it. He laid next to me, on his side too, and gazed into my eyes. His ears were folded back and we were both blushing so much. We had only slept together once, and it still felt awkward... But this time, we were so much more in love.

He did the first move. Coming closer and wrapping his arms around me, he gently and slowly squeezed me against him, against his warm fur. I gasped a little, shivering like crazy ; but I couldn't resist to such a beautiful male, and soon enough, I was bringing my arms around his neck, enjoying the warm cocoon he was making by surrounding my body with his. I could feel his slight growls as his hands caressed my back, slowly, giving me long shivers... His fur on my bare skin felt even better... And his hands slowly went down on my body, his large hands now touching, massaging my waist... He was exploring me. Discovering my entire body. And as his hands rubbed my sides and slightly, accidentally pulled down my underwear, I had to bite down on his shoulder to contain my little moan. I could feel his body too ; all of it. It felt like he was like that since the beggining, but all of a sudden, I could feel his arms around me, his warm chest and belly against mine, and his legs too. All of it, rubbing against me. I arched my back and lifted my head, giving a long sigh of pleasure that really sounded like a whine, as he kept exploring my body. What I didn't realize is that I was completely exposing my neck... And Lucario took advantage of it. In a deep and long growl, he brought his face closer to my neck, giving short kisses to it. He kept kissing, over and over, licking sometimes before biting just a little, assaulting my neck, biting, suckling, kissing my skin, making me litteraly moan out of pleasure. And his hands were still rubbing along my back, discreetly going down.

But what I didn't realize was how he was gradually putting more and more of his weight against me, as his dominance increased ; but suddenly, the balance broke and we rolled to the side so I would end up on my back, Lucario laying down on me. He didn't seem to notice, nor did he seem to care. His arms were still wrapped around me and he was squeezing me against him, still kissing and biting my neck, growling. I put my hands on his shoulder, moaning like a little girl, moaning his name, moaning loudly... When he stopped, we were both panting hard and blushing a lot. He removed his arms from under me and I flopped down on the bed. He put his hands at each side of my head.

"Paul..."

Suddenly, I felt something warm, long and hard against my bulge. I gasped... Looked down... Only to see, for the first time, Lucario's huge hard-on, resting on my crotch. Never had I felt so warm inside, and never had my breathing pattern become so erratic. He was absolutely huge. About eleven inches long and three inches thick, with a slightly inflated knot at the base. I looked at it for a second, feeling my own hard-on raging inside my underwear because of the lust this sight gave me. I then looked up at Lucario. I could see on his face how sorry, yet how needy he was.

"P-please, Paul... Allow me to mate with you..."

I chuckled a little and gave a long kiss on his lips, blushing so hard. I didn't quite realize what we were about to do and what I was allowing him to do to me, but... I wanted to do it.

"I'm your prey... I'm all yours, Lucario..."

At those words, I slowly pulled down my underwear and threw them away, Lucario's hard rod now resting on mine... I sighed at that sensation and looked up at him ; he growled a little and nuzzled my cheek... I squeezed him against me, unintentionnally grinding our cocks together. He growled louder, I moaned louder too.

"O-oh, Lucario! Wait..."

He lifted himself a little, looking at me, curious and a bit worried too. I extended my arm to the right, just enough to be able to reach the bedside table, opened it, and took a bottle of lube out of it. Lucario looked at it with a weird look, a mix between apprehension and curiosity.

"What is that?"  
"Well... I-If you want us to do anything, we need that... It will, um... Help you get inside me", I replied with a shy look.

He nodded and swallowed his saliva nervously. I was nervous too ; nervous, very worried, shy... But incredibly goddamn horny and in love. I wanted him. And so, I poured some lube in my hand, and reached for Lucario's hard meat. He let out a long groan of pleasure as I took it in my hand and started massaging his length to spread the lube everywhere on it. It felt incredible ; and it felt so much bigger in my hands... Even if he was barely touching me, I was panting heavily because of the overwhelming lust. He was too ; grunting, panting, shivering, he seemed to really like how I was rubbing his shaft with my little hands, my fingers squeezing it to spread the lube all over.

When I stopped and laid back, looking at him, both our heart rate raised. I spread my legs ; he helped me with his hands, exposing my tight entrance. He guided his length to it with one ofhis hand, prodding me with his tip. Our gazes met. We were both so nervous.

"Just... Tell me if it hurts too much, Paul, I... I don't want to hurt you..."

I nodded and closed my eyes, breathing deeply when I felt him pushing inside me. It was starting to sting... To hurt... He was too thick...

At least, that's what I thought at first ; wanting me to relax, Lucario softly pressed his lips against mine in a long kiss, while he pushed his huge length inside me... Quickly, the tip popped in and after that, everything became easier. The lube was really effective ; he slipped easily inside of me, pushing inch after inch, stretching me with ease and without really hurting me. I lifted my head, breaking our kiss, and whined louder when I felt his knot against my entrance... He was now as deep as he could be. I panted, moaned at this odd sensation... It felt weird, but so incredible. He started kissing my neck again, staying there, rubbing my legs softly which he kept spreaded and lifted with his soft hands.

"T... This is incredible, Paul..." he growled.

I couldn't utter a word. I stammered a slight "y-yes", gripping the fur on his back. He brought his face to mine and we gazed into each other's eyes, panting, our hot breathe meeting and mixing together. Finally, he gave me a long, deep kiss... I lost myself into this kiss, gently rubbing the fur of his back. He started moving back, his length slowly sliding out, until only his tip was in ; I moaned again but in his mouth this time, as he pushed himself inside of my tight entrance, stretching me once again. I clenched my fists, gripping his fur accidentaly, and he kissed me even more, pressing his lips harder against mine. He extended his claws a little and they dug a into the skin of my legs.

He started a regular, slow rythm inside of me. I was moaning loudly everytime he slipped his length inside, pressing against very sensitive spots in me. But he didn't stop our kiss ; while he started thrusting, he muffled our moans with it, deeply, passionately... Soon enough, the pain was gone, and my pleasure was mixed by the intense love I was feeling. His thrusts were long and slow, and allowed me to get used to his size, while we both enjoyed the moment ; both our bodies were moving back and forth while he tenderly mated me, his shaft easily sliding in and out of me. I rubbed his cheek, a little more quiet in my moans now, and poked his tongue with mine, inviting it in my mouth. Which it did ; he started licking all over my tongue, cheeks, teeth, on the roof of my mouth, tasting, exploring it. And I would completely let him, only my tongue on the underside of his to taste it, but I loved the way he licked my mouth way too much to stop him. And all of that while... He was mating me...

It was only making the moment even more incredible and thrilling that I was bonding so intimately with Lucario... With the one I loved so much... Out of all the people who would have given anything to do the same with him, he had chosen me to love and to mate with... I was with him... He was making me his lover... A random, unexceptionnal teenager, who awkwardly came up to him three days ago... And now, he was in my bed, rocking me back and forth as he mated me with love, kissing me, and licking my tongue... This was unbelievable. And it felt so great, too. The way his huge, hard rod slid in me, grinding his knot against my tight entrance everytime he was shoved deep in me, was making me melt. I was discovering a brand new feeling... I was being his female. In fact, I had been his female since the beggining. He seemed to love it... And I certainly did. Finally, he slowly broke our kiss, his head still tilted to the side, a heavy thread of saliva hanging between your tongues ; we gazed at each other, still panting heavily. His thrusts began going faster now that we were used to it. He leaned over me and started going faster, his thighs slapping against my rear. I was moaning like crazy as his hard meat kept pushing against my pleasure points ; he was still growling of a deep growl, his face so close to mine. He playfully slipped his tongue in my open mouth, licking the inside without kissing me, simply... Playing, messing with me. Sharing this sexy idea, I did the same ; both our tongues met outside of our mouths and rubbed together in a wet kiss. Lucario had a large canine tongue and it easily rolled around mine. I simply gave in to the pleasure, letting his saliva slowly drip along my tongue, and letting him thrust into me.

He was going so fast, now... His knot was slapping against my entrance everytime, warm fluids dripping out of it, getting a loud whine out of me every time. When he finally stopped our wet kiss, he looked at me. My eyes were closed and I was panting hard, desperatly moaning of pleasure as he thrusted hard in me, taking my virginity in the best of ways. It wasn't hurting at all, it was just sheer, intense pleasure. And he seemed to see it, as he looked at my blushing face where little tears were dripping down because of the overwhelming pleasure. The bed started creaking under us and this noise was now mixing with my gasps, Lucario's groans, and the wet sounds his cock made by thrusting in and out of my now loose anus. He was close. I could feel it. And I was too... Without any direct stimulation, he was driving me to the edge of orgasm. Suddenly, he made one harsher thrust and started grinding his knot against my entrance.

I put my hands on his back again while he put his on each side of my head. Clung to his fur. Grit my teeth. It was stretching, more, and more, and more... Until it finally popped in.

I let out a loud whine of pain ; but instantly, I felt that Lucario was still grinding his throbbing cock inside me. When I looked up I saw his teeth were grit together too, and he was growling furiously. And it happened... In one last throb, his hard rod started squirting out a huge load of cum... I arched my back and moaned desperatly at this incredible sensation which got the best of me, tearing my orgasm out of me. I cummed at the same time, all over my belly ; and we orgasmed together, our cries of pleasure mixed while he filled me with loads and loads of thick and heavy fluids, splurting in the deepest parts of me. It felt like it would never end. When my orgasm ended and my belly was completely messy with my own sperm, he was far from done ; growling again, louder, I knew it was only about to get better. I gasped of surprise when he gave a harsh thrust in me, which I wasn't expecting, and his climax gained in strength... I could hear his claws ripping the bedsheets as he kept filling me with large globs of cum and his cock was throbbing even harder ; his ears were folded back and he was growling wildly, his entire body tense from this orgasm. There was so, so much... So damn much... I could feel it slowly gushing out of me... Even his knot couldn't stop it from overflowing, and it slowly dripped on my buttcheeks. I couldn't utter any other sounds than weak gasps now. It truly felt like a strong, feral beast was finally releasing its pent-up load inside of me. It went on for so long... And when he finally stopped, it took him a minute, eyes closed, his head hanging down, panting, to catch his breathe again and to come to his senses.

But it took me way... WAY longer. When he realized I was nowhere near ready to talk again, he looked down to see the mess we had made, and kneeled to expose it better. My entire belly was covered with my own cum, smeared by our two bodies rubbing together, some of it sticking to Lucario's fur ; thick cum was dripping from my loose entrance where Lucario's knot was still deeply stuck and drops of it had fallen on Lucario's thighs ; and I was still numb after this intense mating, breathing irregularly. Lucario smiled, and rubbed my waist with both his hands, still kneeling. I finally came to my senses again and looked at him, panting hard. We exchanged a glance that said... So much. There was only three simple words to say ; Lucario leaned over me again, bringing his face closer to mine, and I rubbed his cheek. In a little, shy voice, I expressed what we had both been dying to say, for so long.

"I love you..."

It took Lucario's knot about twenty minutes to grow back to normal size, so that he could pull out. But after those twenty minutes, after all this time, we were still kissing...

However, since he had stopped cumming, we were kissing like two wild lovers. squeezing, rubbing, cuddling each other, licking both our tongues with intense love. I was crying, in a mix of intense love and happiness, and he was shivering like crazy ; we were rolling in bed, from left to right, exchanging positions without ever breaking our wet and passionate kiss. I had wrapped my legs around him too so his entire body was rubbing against mine. It was like we never wanted the other to go, ever again.

We broke our kiss, panting hard, and he assaulted my neck, kissing it deeply.

"N...Never leave me, Lucario..." I said between two moans. "Never leave... B... Be with me, until I die..."

Lucario left a trail of kisses, all the way from my neck, to my chin, to my cheeks, to my mouth. Then he looked at me.

"I would never leave you for anything in the world, Paul."

I couldn't help but let out a slight sob as he said that, crying even more. I wiped my own tears off my face with a shivering hand and buried my nose against Lucario's neck, letting all my tears of happiness flow. I had finally found true love... And I would never, ever let him go. He was my treasure...

But slowly, tiredness got the best of me. I started weakening in his arms, and he felt it. He rolled us both in bed so I would be laying ontop of him and he started stroking my back softly, relaxing me into sleep. I let out a long sigh ; we had made such a mess... I would clean it up tomorrow, it wasn't a big deal. I was too tired to move and too happy to leave Lucario. The two last things I felt before falling asleep was his cock pulling out of me, and Lucario's warm lips against mine...

The next morning, I woke up to a little ray of sunshine which slowly wandered on my face ; the sudden warmth it brought was enough to get me out of my deep sleep. I opened my eyes and looked at the window, taking a long breathe. Only for a second though ; the damn sun was right there and completely blinded me. I groaned and looked away, inspecting the room instead, rubbing my eyes. Lucario wasn't there, and the sheets next to me and under me seemed like they were dried up now. A slight smell was still coming off of them, some of it was ripped apparently by Lucario's claw, and I was... really, really sore down "there". I giggled, blushing as I remembered exactly what we had done the day and night before. These last days really had been a neverending series of gradually happier times.

I grabbed my clothes and went, naked, to the bathroom. The warm shower I took woke me up and kind of cured the pain that I was feeling in my rear end... I'd need at least a day to recover... I sighed and kept rubbing the shower glove on my body, taking some time to remember every single detail of what had happened yesterday. In bed, Lucario was absolutely incredible, and I honestly couldn't wait to see him again. I had never expected a virgin pokemon to be so unbelievably good at having sex, on its first time. And I was pretty proud of my performance, too! I mean, I was able to take an eleven-inch cock inside, and barely not feel pain. Eheh. "Good job, Paul! You're a pro at taking cocks up the ass!", I thought and cheered in the shower. Humming happily now, I hurried, quickly cleaning myself, quickly drying, and quickly going to the living-room.

He was there, sitting on the couch, eyes closed, apparently thinking. I giggled happily and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Morning, my l-"

He didn't get the time to say more. Way too happy to wait, I had literally jumped on him and was snuggling him like a big plushie, kissing him everywhere I could. He fell on his back on the couch and chuckled nervously, before patting my head gently as I gave little kisses on his chest, neck, and face.

"W-well, I see you're pretty energetic this morning..."

I got on all four above him, smiling happily, and in a happy moan, I started smothering his face with kisses, squeezing him tightly against me. I just loved touching his fur and he was too cute, too handsome to resist. I nibbled on the fur of his neck softly ; but he took me by the shoulders and held me at safe distance, gazing at me with a little smile.

"Calm down, my dear", he said before giving a cute little lick on my lips. "I'm going to go training alone, today."

I let out a long "awwwww" of disappointment and my arms flopped down when I heard that. He seemed sincerely sorry. When he let go of my shoulders, I fell on him and squeezed him tightly, resting my cheek on his chest.

"But I don't want you to leaaave..."

He didn't reply but I could feel his muzzle against my hair. He chuckled and kissed my head gently, while rubbing my back. I closed my eyes... Wow, in a few seconds, he had been able to completely relax me. I sighed of happiness as he gave me a big, warm hug, squeezing me against his fur, making me literally melt in his arms.

"I won't take long, sweetheart. I promise. But some forms of training require loneliness."

I nodded, sighed, and sat down on the floor so he could stand up again. He giggled, ruffled my hair up tenderly, and turned around to leave the house. I let out a long groan of sadness and fell on the floor, laying there for a second. Great, now I had to be alone for a while. That wasn't the only reason why I felt terrible, too ; Lucario sounded odd, this morning. I understood that he needed some time to train, but the way he had so abruptly left was... a bit too sudden to be natural. Was it because of what we had done...?

A few minutes later, walking among the bushes and trees in the forest, looking for the perfect spot to focus, Lucario was thinking. He regretted the way he left his lover back home, he had been rude and abrupt with the way he chose to go. But he didn't really have a choice. After his first time mating, he had been barely sleeping and thinking. A lot. Maybe a bit too much. But it didn't matter, now ; he was alone, and would have plenty of time to train.

After walking a short distance, Lucario spotted the perfect tree. Pretty high, with a dense foliage. Nobody would disturb him there. He used his aura vision to see if nobody was here, and if nobody had been following him ; no. He was alone. Swiftly and lightly, he jumped to the top of the tree, his powerful legs allowing him to leap huge heights between branches. When he arrived at the thickest and highest branch, nobody would've been able to see him or hear him, unless they were right next to him. The pokemon sat down, breathed deeply, and focused.

He remembered. Slowly, he brought back all the memories he had of his master, sir Aaron. He had been a great friend, and an excellent teacher to the ways of the aura. He had taught everything to Lucario ; how to feel your aura, how to use the aura vision, how to use the aura to create an aurasphere. Everything. Since he was a small Riolu, Lucario had grown to respect this odd human Aaron was. He was like no one else. He had also taught Lucario... Well, how to be an honorable and proud pokemon. The pokemon remembered when his teacher told him how to control all his emotions. Anger, sadness, frustration, shame, anything that could get in the way of the necessary focus aura needed. But there was one thing Aaron didn't teach Lucario how to control. Arousal and, to a lower degree, love.

Lucario, who had always controlled every single one of his emotions, could not control arousal nor love. How could've Aaron forgotten that? Lucario was sure that his teacher knew and had felt those emotions. Maybe he wanted Lucario not to control them? But that's not what the pokemon would allow.

He would learn how to control those feelings, so his focus would never be broken again. He had almost given in to his feral instincts during the previous day's mating, and he never wanted that to happen. He didn't want his human lover to be hurt because of his own weaknesses. And so he focused. To learn how to nullify them, he had to feel them, full force. He remembered, very clearly, everything that happened the previous day. The sessions of kissing and hugging, the tender love, the passion, and the mating. He remembered it all.

He clenched his fists as he tried to completely remove those emotions. He didn't want to not feel love anymore, but he wanted to be able to control it. But it was... It was so hard. He imagined his human lover, undressing slowly in front of him while he laid in bed. He was starting to feel aroused... No! No, no. He had to control it. He pictured this sensual scene even more clearly in his mind. He breathed. He had to control it. Gathering all his inner strength, he took this warm and sweet feeling of arousal and put it aside, all the while imagining Paul slowly rubbing his body against his.

But slowly, his mind took over. More and more, he could see how hard he would be thrusting inside his lover, over and over, he could hear his loud moans as they mated. As he focused, Lucario's long breathes became slight grunts. He had to focus... focus... He grit his teeth... Focus... He could feel the pleasure around his hard length... FOCUS... He tried to use all his mental strength again. He could do it, he knew it. Now, he pictured how he would release his entire load inside... D-dammit... His mind was giving in... ...

Lucario opened his eyes again, his fists relaxing. He stood up, and climbed down the tree, jumping from branch to branch. Right as his feet touched the leaf-covered ground, he started heading back home, without a word.

Standing in the kitchen, holding a quarter of a melon in my hand, I finished cutting the last cube of it and put it in the appropriate glass. Good! In front of me, on the table, were three glasses, each of them full of cubes of specific fruits. In one of them, mango ; in the other, pear ; and in the last one, which I had just finished, melon. Those were my three favorite fruits and I had prepared all of it for when Lucario would come back. Satisfied of my work, I threw all the fruit skins away and turned the fan on. It was a small, easier to move fan, that was needed now that it was a warmer outside.

As I was starting to clean the table, I heard the door opening. I smiled ; I knew it was Lucario, and I knew he would come in the kitchen because of the smell. I was hoping he'd like the fruits.

"Lucariooo?" I asked with a little voice.

No answers. I frowned, surprised. Eventually, he entered the room ; yes, it was Lucario. But he seemed a bit odd. His eyes were slightly glowing and the look on his face was... Cold. Emotionless. I took a step back as he approached me without a word.

"Get against the wall." he simply said.

I obeyed, a LOT more worried now at that order. I looked at his eyes, nervous.

"I-is everything alright, Lucario?"  
"Undress. Slowly."  
"What... What? Lucario, why are you..."  
"Undress."

I didn't move for a second. What the hell was happening to him? He was frightening... He was making me scared. He was looking straight at me, his arms crossed. He didn't seem to be joking. Intimidated, I started removing my clothes, one by one, shyly. First the pants, then my shirt. I was then left with nothing more than my underwear. I looked at him, begging with my eyes.

"Remove it too."

I let out a little whine when he said that, but I obeyed. Slowly, I undressed, and leaned back against the cold wall, completely naked now. He looked at my body with a little smile and licked his lips.

"Now turn around."  
"W...What?"  
"TURN AROUND!"

His sudden anger made me jump ; completely scared, I turned around and leaned against the wall. Pretty quickly, I felt his legs against mine and his hands on my butt, slightly grinding his crotch against it. I moaned hard. What the hell was going on... He was usually so tender and affectionate, and he had become so violent with me... I couldn't fight back, though. I was too terrified of his reaction to move a finger. As he groped and spanked my rear, I felt his hard meat growing between my buttcheeks. I shivered, my head hanging down, gritting my teeth.

"L...Lucario, please s-stop..."  
"Silence."  
"B... But it still hurts..."  
"Didn't you hear me? I said SILENCE!"

He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back suddenly, making me moan in pain. I could perfectly hear him growling. "You want it easier? That's all you will get." I thought I was done when I felt one of his paw leave ; but two seconds later, it was coming back and one of his finger was wet. He rubbed it on my entrance, slowly, pushing against it. I was treated like a lowly, filthy slut, but I had no idea how to deal with it. I mean, Lucario was so intimidating... He was just lifting my butt and dominating me like I was nothing. He kept rubbing his huge length against my rear, growling, keeping my head yanked back. I was so confused. I kind of liked what he was doing to me, but... But I was so scared at the same time. I didn't recognize him at all.

"I'm going to mate you, whatever you say."

He prodded his tip against my entrance, getting a loud moan out of me ; soon enough, it popped in me. The pain was sharp, and sudden, and I whined loudly, starting to cry. I wanted to beg, I wanted to tell him to stop ; but everytime I was about to, he would push a little more of his length in me. Inch after inch, his knot finally pressed against my entrance, preventing him from getting any deeper ; he stayed there, groaning, moving his hips from left to right, pressing harshly against sensitive spots inside of me.

"So damn... TIGHT..." he growled furiously. He was still holding my head back by the hair so he could see my face, and his grip was tightening as the pleasure increased for him.

Teeth grit and eyes closed, I was trying to resist the "pain"... But it was quickly going away. I was feeling pleasure now... Pleasure... Arousal, too...? I was getting raped, and I liked it? What the hell... And he kept purposely making me moan, by giving little thrusts in me or spanking me. I was panting so much.

And suddenly, without a warning, he started thrusting. He moved his hips back and slammed his cock back in, slapping his big knot against me ; my body tensed up and I arched my back, whining loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure. And he didn't stop. Immediately, he did the same thrust, rocking my entire body forward in a loud slap sound. I moaned again. And he kept going... Over, and over, and over, he raped me roughly, treating me like I was just a good hole to fuck, and I couldn't do a thing. I could feel every single inch of his warm length inside me, stimulating my pleasure spots, making me blush and literally tearing my moans out of my throat. Lucario's hand which was holding my head back let go of it and went down to my hips ; he grabbed them firmly with both his paws and used it as leverage to slam his cock back in me. He picked up the pace suddenly, now going a lot faster... I could feel how eager, hungry, feral he was... He took a step forward, his legs now resting next to mine instead of behind them, and he leaned over me, his hot breathe rolling on my neck as he furiously humped my rear, his hard rod sliding in and out of me very fast, making wet noises. I arched my back again, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure, and... Without really realizing it, I lifted my butt more, offering my body to my strong male. There was no denying it. I was liking it. Whether he was raping me or not, I liked what he was doing to me, how he was treating me, and I was so ashamed of it. The way he just wildly pounded my ass, over and over, made me feel like I was just his toy for him to release all his primal urges on ; but his thick and long rod was giving me so much pleasure, I couldn't refuse him that "service".

After one harsh thrust, he rammed his cock deep inside of me, and started pushing harder... W...Was he trying to put his knot in...? But it was too soon... He...

But he did. With all his strength, he pushed his knot in, stretching me and giving me a sharp pain. But he wasn't orgasming yet ; he was just playing with me. I felt him straighten up and look at me, running one of his paw along my back, groaning a little, chuckling, while he grinded his cock in me, his waist completely pressed on mine.

"Such a cute little human", he growled. "I own you, now. I will do this to you everyday."

I let out a short gasp, breathless, speechless, as he was completely pushed in me and pressing his length extremely hard against one of my sensitive spot. He was giving me HUGE waves of pleasure and my body was so tense, shivering. I couldn't utter a word to reply, too overwhelmed. I was just weakly moaning and gasping every now and then. And he seemed to love that.

But as roughly as he entered, he removed his knot from me. Since it wasn't really inflated, it was possible ; but it hurt like hell. I grit my teeth, my head hanging down, containing a whine of pain. He didn't care. I don't even know if he noticed.

"Let's change positions."

Too dizzy to reply, I simply let him ; he turned me around, grabbed my legs and lifted them, pressing me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, shyly looking into his glowing eyes. He rubbed his cock against my entrance with slow, long hip movements. He looked into my eyes, grinning, and butted his forehead against mine, teasing me by putting his lips so close to mine.

"You are mine..." he simply said.  
"L-Lucario..."

His name was the only thing I could say. I was feeling a mix of intense love, unbearable lust as he kept teasing me with his length, and fear because he intimidated me quite a lot. He nibbled on my lip, rubbing his body on mine, as he pushed just the tip of his cock in me. I didn't feel pain this time ; and he pushed his entire length in me in a quick slam a lot more easily. I lifted my head and gasped for the pleasure it gave me ; he took the opportunity to bite my neck. Instantly, he started pounding me. I felt he wasn't going to stop again, this time. He grabbed my hips, clawing them a little and, leaning over me, he started hitting his cock in me with all his strength. He did long, harsh up and down motions in me, stretching me to the max and pounding against a pleasure spot. I guess he knew, by how loud and sluttily I was moaning, that he was on the right spot ; and he kept jackhammering his length in me, grunting like a wild beast... I could feel he was close to release. So close... At each thrust, closer and closer.

Until it finally happened... After pounding me non-stop for so long, he finally orgasmed. He pulled out and rested his cock on mine... I didn't understand for a second, but the huge loads of cum that squirted all over my belly and chest quickly made me realize he wanted to make me messy. He wanted to make me look like a slut. His cock was throbbing hard against my crotch and I saw him lifting his head, sighing in relief as he squirted thick cum all over my body ; it even went as far as my face. It went on for so long again... Like a little reward, he slipped a finger inside my anus and fingered me hard while splurting his male juice on me. At the end of his orgasm, I was so... So messy. I looked down at my own body to see how dirty I was now, aside from the cum that I could feel on my cheeks. Lucario, panting a little, bent over and started licking my chest, cleaning me, slowly...

And stopped. All of a sudden, stopped licking me. He straightened up and looked at my body, his expression completely changed ; as I looked up to see what was wrong, I noticed his eyes weren't glowing anymore. He was examining my body with a sort of horror and embarassment. I instantly took his hand.

"Oh, dear Arceus. I'm sorry, Paul..." he simply said.  
"It's alright, Lucario. I guessed what was happening."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you..."  
"Hurt me? I loved it!"

He looked at me with a completely confused look, as I giggled happily. He let go of my legs and I was able to stand up again ; I looked at him, shivering a little, and kissed his cheek. His seemed so confused, it was incredibly cute.

"B-but..." he began. "You... You seemed to be hurt... I mean, I..."  
"But I loved it!" I said happily.

I was so happy to see that his sudden dominance was just a sudden burst of lust, so relieved, that I was ready to forget and forgive, right there and then. I hugged Lucario softly, lovingly, squeezing his big fuzzy body. I didn't want to be dramatic anymore, I didn't want to ask any question.

"I know you have urges. You didn't control them, alright. But you didn't hurt me, that's all that matters..."

I felt Lucario's large hands rubbing my back. I was still feeling a little dizzy and shocked from the harsh mating he had given me and the sudden stop that followed ; but I just wanted to comfort Lucario, to make him feel better. I knew he must've felt terribly guilty ; but I wasn't lying. I had really liked the way he had handled me, and aside from the slight pain at the beggining, I wasn't mad at him. Moreover, I couldn't blame a pokemon from having his instincts kick in sometimes.

"As long as you keep giving me love", I continued, "I won't mind if one time or another, you let your instincts take over. I promise."

Lucario nuzzled my cheek softly and looked into my eyes. "I'm afraid to hurt you", he admitted. I smiled at him and gave a little kiss on his lips ; he seemed a little better now, a little relieved, and I felt as relieved as him.

"I don't want what just happened to be a problem in our relationship", I said. "If you ever go too far, I will say it. But Lucario, I prefer to know that you let your instincts take over sometimes, instead of just letting it bottle up inside, only for it to become worse."  
"But you're taking a big risk, Paul. If you give me the time, I can control it..."

I passed a finger over his lips. Gave him a naughty smile.

"Again. I kind of like the idea of you roughly taking me..."

I giggled when he turned his head to the side, really embarassed. I couldn't actually believe that this shy, loving Lucario was the same Lucario that roughly mated me against a wall a few minutes ago. Blushing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave little smooches all over his cheeks, loving little kisses, my naked and messy body rubbing against him.

"We're going to need a shower, Lucario."

We cleaned up quickly. We were both tired and the only thing we wanted was to lay down somewhere and enjoy our time together. After a quick shower, we went downstairs and I flopped down on the couch, on my back, sighing, happy to finally be able to rest. Lucario giggled and slowly got atop of me, on all fours ; he took my hands and put them at each side of my head, immobilizing me. I blushed hard and played along, struggling a little while he took his time to be in the perfect position. He gave a long lick on my neck and kissed it, growling softly... I started breathing a little harder, blushing.

"My cute prey."

I saw a little glance of naughtiness in his eyes, and a little grin came across his face. I reacted just a little too late ; he suddenly grabbed my sides and started tickling me, right when I was starting to get aroused again. I laughed and laughed, trying to get him away from me, trying to take his arms. But damn, he was merciless! And when he laid down on me, when I thought I was out of trouble, he suddenly blew against my neck, tickling me again.

"L-LUCARIO STOP~!"

I was laughing too hard, crying a little too for being tickled so much. I squeezed him against me like a reflex, moving my head to try and get him away, wiggling my legs in the air. But a sudden noise stopped us. It was a car, coming to our home ; my parents were coming back, and I had completely forgotten about it. Lucario straightened up and looked at the window.

"What is that?"

I grabbed him and squeezed him against me again. "I'll explain everything to them". Then, giving a long, deep kiss on his lips, I stopped him from replying. He gave into it, licking my tongue a little, chuckling and groaning in my mouth. But this time, I pushed him away, keeping him at a safe distance from me, and stared seriously into his eyes, as I heard the steps of my family getting closer from the front door.

"Did we clean up the mess we did in the kitchen?" I asked.  
He looked at me for a second.

"...Oh, dear."


End file.
